


Back Again - A Return Journey

by Little_Owl329



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Owl329/pseuds/Little_Owl329
Summary: Bilbo dies on the ship to Valinor. He regrets many things in his life, and is confronted by the Valar about them. He agrees to return to Middle-Earth, two years before the quest to reclaim Erebor, as a second chance to change things for the better and save many lives. Better prepared this time, he becomes closer with all the Company, and does all he can to save Thorin, Fili and Kili, and prevent Frodo from ever having to travel to Mordor.





	1. A Second Chance

Waking in his bed in Bag-End was a shock to Bilbo. But then again, it shouldn't have been. The dream that was really a memory was coming back to him now, as he slid from under the blankets and moved into the study to check the calender. Two years before he left on the quest with Thorin and Company, just as he had been told.  
Sailing on the ship towards the Undying Lands had been an incredible honour, but he could not help regretting all that he had done or not done that meant that Frodo was coming with him. If he had shown Gandalf that blasted ring after the Battle of the Five Armies, or even when he had returned home to the Shire, things would have been very different. It was odd how any longing for the ring had left him the moment he had left the shores of Middle-Earth.  
The night after they had sailed, Bilbo had dreamed in a way he never had before. He dreamed that he had fought beside Thorin on Ravenshill, and had saved his life, allowing Dwalin to save Fili and Kili. He dreamed that Thorin had forgiven him as he had when he lay dying, and had kissed his forehead in thanks. Then the battlefield faded and he was stood on top of a hill looking out over the Shire, with his arm around a young Frodo, discussing their trip to Erebor, with Fili and Kili laughing as they chased a tiny Merry and Pippin.  
Then the scene fainted into nothing but white fog. Bilbo stood alone in the mist, with no sign of where he was or if there was anyone there. Then a group of figures came towards him out of the fog. He couldn't see their faces, only silhouettes, but they were tall, taller than any man or elf Bilbo had ever met. When they spoke their voices were soft, a mixture of male and female, and very musical.  
"We have seen your dreams this night, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Do you truly regret the fate of your friends and your nephew?"  
Bilbo nodded earnestly. "I do! I wish that Thorin and Fili and Kili had lived. I wish that Frodo had never had to bear such a heavy burden, or seen such horror. Samwise, Merry and Pippin too."  
"But such friendships were born on that quest, Bilbo Baggins. There was friendship between Elves, Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, Ents and Istari, such has never been known in Middle-Earth before. Would you deny the world these alliances for the sake of a few?"  
Bilbo shook his head. "It could have been done differently. If Thorin had lived, we would have had a closer relationship between Hobbits and Dwarves. The Elves helped in the battle, and I know that Tauriel and Kili could have helped that alliance. Hobbits and Elves had an understanding already, and Gandalf lent aid to all races. The Ents could easily have become allies, at least to the Hobbits if they still lived in the Old Forest."  
"You have thought of this many times, have you not? To be so quick to answer."  
Bilbo sighed. "These last few decades, I have done little but think. To think and to wonder, and to regret."  
"If you could go back and change things, where would you start?"  
Bilbo frowned. An odd question. "I would likely start a few years before the quest to Erebor. I would train myself again, renew my skills from when my mother was alive. Then I might earn the respect of the dwarves sooner and have stronger ties with all the Company. I would visit the Elves in Rivendell a time or two before the Company arrived, so I knew a little more about them and could explain customs of both Elves and Dwarves to each other. Then it would be easier later, in Mirkwood, I would hope."  
"A good choice. We too have been unsettled by the way events played out. Many things could have been made better if relations were stronger sooner, and if the ring was destroyed earlier. We would fulfill your request, Bilbo Baggins, and help you save the hearts and minds of those dear to you. In return, you must promise to help ally the Peoples of Middle-Earth together. We must warn you, that destroying the ring earlier will not remove the threat completely. Moria will still be overrun, and the Kingdom of Gondolin will still be lost. The Entwives must be found, and the Hobbits must remember who their king is. Aragorn will still have to prove himself before he can be crowned, or the Men of Gondor will not accept him."  
"I understand," Bilbo nodded. "But who are you to offer me this chance?"  
"We are the Valar. We can only offer you this once, so however things happen this time, we cannot change them again. Good luck Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. May our blessings go with you."  


~~~  
So here he was, back as he had been before he'd ever met a dwarf, or an elf. Though he still had all his memories from his past life, including the Sindarin he had been fluent in. Bilbo smiled. He had two years to prepare for the quest and it would be enough. It had to be enough.  
Bilbo returned to his room, and dressed quickly, realising that most of his clothes were still either bright green or yellow at this point.  
"Well, I am only forty-eight," he chuckled to himself.  
Then he went to one of the storerooms deeper in the hill and pulled out many of the things he had packed away after his father had died. That had been thirteen years ago, according to the calender at least, and he had quite forgotten them when he had left on the quest last time. The storage trunks were dusty, but the hinges still worked well, and the contents looked little different to the last time he remembered seeing them.  
He found his old leather arm bracers and greaves, as well as his slingshot and bow. The dagger set was there too, though he had never used them in his past life. They had been his mother's, and he had not wanted to damage them. Besides, he had Sting by the time he wanted to use them again. This time he smiled fondly at the sight of them, then decided to use them until he could get his own set in Bree, where he knew there was a dwarvish blacksmith.  
He had never been among the best with the bow, but he had a fierce reputation with his slingshot from his tween days, as well as near perfect aim, so that birds and small animals had learned to move quickly if he stooped to pick up a rock. His joke to Thorin on his arrival about being good at conkers had only been half in jest. He had never been beaten at the game.  
Bilbo also remembered Ori using a slingshot on the quest, and hoped that his skill would be appreciated by the dwarves if they saw it. For now, he needed to get better with the bow, and maybe learn to throw the knives as well. Maybe when he went to Bree, he could get a sword as well as a new set of knives.  
"Though I might struggle to get him to take me seriously," he muttered, remembering the Company's first reactions to him.  
He sighed, then carefully carried the recovered weapons and armour into the sitting room, so he could clean and repair them later. For now, he need breakfast.  
~~~  
Having eaten, Bilbo set out his leather bracers and greaves, and began to clean them carefully, using the kit his mother had given him when he was a tween. Then he treated his slingshot, testing the strength of it after a decade out of use. Finally he turned to the knives, cleaning them and checking them for any damage. They seemed strong still, with only one being slightly scratched.  
Bilbo reshealthed them, and folded them back into their protective cloth. Then he put on his bracers and picked up his slingshot, heading out to the tree behind Bag-End. There he began to practice with his slingshot, testing it by knocking down acorns from the branches. His skill hadn't dimmed much in the years without it. He grinned as he startled a squirrel.  
"Good morning. Are you well, Mr Baggins?"  
"I'm quite well thank you, Hamfast. I was feeling a little sentimental this morning and decided to go through some of my old things." He came down from the top of the hill, and met Hamfast on the path outside his front door. "Anything I can do for you, my boy?"  
Hamfast nodded. "Da wanted to know whether he could come by on Thursday, he wants to talk about the planting for the next season."  
Bilbo smiled. "Of course, I should be delighted to have Hobson for tea on Thursday. Shall I see you and your ma too, or just your da?"  
"Just Da, thank you Mr Baggins, Ma and I are visiting the Goodchilds."  
"Thank you Hamfast. I hope to see you soon."  
"Thank you. Bye Mr Baggins." The tween hurried away down the path, heading back to Bagshot Row.  
Bilbo smiled fondly after the young hobbit, remembering his loyalty to Frodo in later years, and the loyalty of his son Samwise. Then he moved inside, adding the visit to his engagement tablet for the week, and wondering how to tell his neighbour that he was planning a visit to Bree in next few weeks. Maybe he ought to visit his cousins the Tooks first, so that he could slowly build up to the quest, and that the rest of the hobbits wouldn't think him suddenly mad when he left for Erebor.  
He nodded. That was a good plan. He would visit his aunts and uncles on the Took side first, then maybe go to stay with the Brandybucks for a while in Buckland. His Aunt Mirabella had married a Brandybuck, so that visit wouldn't be too odd either. Besides, he wanted to get to know Aunt Mirabella a little better, considering Frodo was her grandson.  
So Bilbo took off his bracers, placing them carefully next to his slingshot and greaves on a shelf in his bedroom, before returning to his study to begin to write letters, expressing his wish to visit his aunts and uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter posted. This is my first fanfic, so forgive any mistakes. No beta, unfortunately, but if you point out errors, I'll correct them best I can.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one up soon. I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I doubt it will be regular, with uni work and such.  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Small Adventures

The months passed by quickly, with Bilbo visiting his various relatives across the Shire and Buckland, and gathering a better collection of travelling gear. His chance to visit Bree came when his cousin Adalgrim expressed a wish to go, but not alone. Bilbo volunteered, saying that he'd been wondering what the town was like for several years, after hearing his mother speak of it.  
The cousins packed quickly, and Bilbo arranged for Hobson to look after Bag-End for a few weeks. There was to be no hurrying on this trip. Hopefully.  
The journey was uneventful until they were about a day from Bree, and they were stopped by three bandits. Adalgrim had no weapon, but Bilbo was quick with his slingshot, striking two of the bandits hard in the temple with rocks before they could react. The third roared in anger and charged Bilbo, who ducked and used one of his knives to slice into the back of the man's knees. He stumbled and fell, groaning in pain.  
Bilbo was just trying to decide what to do with the trio, when two cloaked figures came out of the trees. The hobbits recognised the Rangers uniform at once and bowed.  
"We were planning on offering you assistance, but it seems unnecessary now," noted one of the rangers dryly.  
Bilbo grinned. "I thought I should at least be able to defend myself a little before venturing out of the Shire. If they'd been quicker, there wouldn't have been much I could do though."  
"You were quick enough though, Master Hobbit. We can take of these bandits from here. Good luck on the rest of your journey."  
Bilbo bowed again, and tugged a stunned Adalgrim away down the road.  
Once they were out of earshot of the rangers, his cousin turned to Bilbo. "Where did you learn to fight like that? I knew you were a good shot, but the knife?"  
Bilbo laughed softly. "My mother taught me during the Fell Winter. She was worried about wolves. I wasn't sure I needed the skills anymore, but I brought the knives just in case. I was hoping to get them checked over in Bree actually."  
Adalgrim nodded. "Thank you Bilbo. I'd have been stuck without you."  
"We're family, Adalgrim. We look after each other."  
After that, they walked quietly the rest of the way to Bree, where they found the Prancing Pony and paid for a room and food. Bilbo laughed with his cousin as they drank and ate, talking to the hobbits that lived in Bree, and working out how they were related (this is very important to hobbits).  
The next morning, Adalgrim was still sleeping off the drink from the night before, so Bilbo wrote him a note and left for the town. He found the blacksmith easily enough, and found that the dwarf looked vaguely familiar. Perhaps some relation of Dori, Nori and Ori. He bought a new set of knives, then spent a least an hour arguing over a sword. The dwarf thought he was joking, then, when realising he was serious, started to point out all the problems of making a sword for a hobbit. The main issue was that of weight. Most dwarf weapons relied on the strength of the wielder, and a hobbit obviously couldn't match a dwarf's strength. Bilbo insisted that it was possible, referring multiple times to the fights against the goblins a few generations ago. Eventually the dwarf gave in, and they draw up sketches for length and width. The end result was a sword around the same size as Sting, but a little heavier due to the difference in dwarf and elf smiths.  
Bilbo smiled, and paid the first half of the agreed price, promising to pay the rest when he received the sword in five days time. The dwarf seemed glad for the need for a weapon, as he rarely had to work on them in Bree, most doing repair work for the Rangers.  
Returning to the Prancing Pony, Bilbo found Adalgrim eating lunch and joined him.  
"Are you alright to stay for a another five or six days, Adalgrim? I've asked the blacksmith for something, and it won't be ready until then."  
His cousin shrugged. "Alright Bilbo. I was hoping to stay a few days at least, if only to make it worth the walk. And I've had an offer for tea with some of the Underhills tomorrow. Maybe we could look at the market today, find something to bring back for the younger cousins."  
Bilbo agreed, and so their visit to Bree was passed pleasantly, until his sword was ready and they could leave.  
~~~  
Back in Bag-End, Bilbo decided to use one of the back rooms without windows to practice with his new sword. A slingshot was considered normal and a bow was alright, but a sword was not a hobbit's weapon, should on be needed at all. So he practiced where none of his neighbours could see him, working on his muscle tone and fitness.  
He took long walks, building his stamina, and lifted rocks in the woods away from prying eyes, to increase his strength. Slowly his skills improved. Of course, he had no-one to spar with so he could not be certain of his swordmanship, having only remembered lessons from Dwalin and Bifur, or Elladan and Elrohir. He also began to train his body to cope with having only three meals in a day. He didn't enjoy it, but he knew it was necessary for the quest. Being forty-eight had given him a youthful appetite again, and he was having to adapt as best he could.  
With his bow, he was able to work with some of the Brandybucks, who kept their skills sharp living so close to the Old Forest, and being the first defense at the Brandywine. The Fell Winter was not forgotten.  
When the Thain heard he was training with a bow, he was asked if he was looking to join the Bounders, the few hobbits who protected the Shire's borders and were the only military they had. But Bilbo said no. Instead, he joked about wanting to keep his health up, so that he could beat the Old Took, his grandfather, and be the oldest hobbit on record. He received a lot of laughs for this, but the questions about his training were dropped, and he was soon just as good with the bow as he was with the slingshot.  
By the time a year had rolled around since he had returned to his past, Bilbo was the fittest he'd ever been, including after the quest to Erebor. His forty-ninth birthday had been a quiet affair, just his favourite aunts, uncles and cousins, as well as Hobson, his wife and Hamfast. Adalgrim was still telling anyone who would listen about how Bilbo had defeated three bandits all by himself, but most of his relatives thought it to be an exaggeration, even if Bilbo had now proven his skills with a bow.  
Now Bilbo was starting to plan journeys further afield, so one day he invited Adalgrim over for lunch.  
"What do you think to me visiting Rivendell, cousin?"  
Adalgrim raised an eyebrow. "As a Took, I have no problem with it. Your mother visited the elves I believe, before she married your father. The other families might not like it though, especially the Sackville-Baggins's."  
Bilbo frowned. "I really don't know what I've done to offend Lobelia so badly. She acts as though I were a naughty tween, playing at being an adult. And she's tried to steal my silver spoons before."  
"That's more than just bad manners," said Adalgrim, with an offended sniff. "But no matter what everyone else thinks of her, she still has influence, Bilbo. If you go off to Rivendell, she'll spend every minute you're away trying to find a way to get her hands on Bag-End."  
Bilbo sighed. "I suppose that's true. I just wanted to see why my mother visited Rivendell so often. She went five or six times before she married my father, and that was a lot considering her age."  
"Why now, Bilbo? What happened?" asked Adalgrim. "This last year you've suddenly become more interested in travelling and learning to fight. I know you were like that when we were tweens, but you've spent years becoming a very respectable Baggins."  
Bilbo sighed. "I'm not sure cousin. I was doing my best to be someone my father would have been proud of. As you said, a respectable Baggins. But I've been having strange dreams lately, of my mother telling me to get up and enjoy myself before I get too old to do so. I suppose I never really travelled anywhere, and now my Tookish blood is waking up."  
Adalgrim grinned. "Glad to hear it cousin. You can be respectable when you're old and have little fauntlings to set an example to. For now, you can live a little."  
"Would you want to come with me?"  
"Sorry Bilbo, but you know I can't be away too long. I'm in line to be Thain, and they don't want us running off and having adventures once we're older. I'm sure you can make in on your own, if you have to. Maybe you'll met a traveller in Bree, who can show you the way. Perhaps one of the Rangers."  
Bilbo nodded his thanks, and changed the subject, mentally planning his trip already.


	3. Rivendell

Finding Rivendell was not hard. From Bree, Bilbo followed the East-West Road that he had taken many times in his previous life, passing Weathertop and the woods where he had met the trolls. For a moment he was tempted to sneak into the troll hoard and reclaim Sting, but if he was caught he wouldn't get out on his own, so he sighed and decided against it. Instead he walked on to the Ford of the Bruinen and then into Rivendell.  
Seeing it again lifted Bilbo's heart, and he smiled. Passing the border, he was met by a tall elf that Bilbo recognised as Elladan, but he hid his recognition and instead bowed.  
"Greetings. I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, at your service."  
The elf smiled. "Welcome Bilbo Baggins, I am Elladan Elrondion. Why have you come to Imladris?"  
"My mother visited in her younger days. Now she has passed, I had hoped to hear of her time here and learn what I can of her adventures."  
Elladan frowned the slightest amount. "Perhaps I knew your mother. Might I ask her name?"  
"She was Belladonna Took, before she married my father."  
Elladan bowed his head and murmured a soft prayer of passing. "I knew Belladonna well. Come, my father and siblings will want to meet you. We will have many stories to share I think."  
Bilbo smiled and followed the elf along paths he knew well. His wonder was not fained though, as Rivendell always amazed him, even after living there for many years of his life.  
"It is as beautiful as she always said it was," he said softly, knowing that Elladan would hear him.  
The elf smiled gently but gave no other sign that he had heard. They met another elf, almost identical to Elladan, and Bilbo blinked rapidly and looked between the two as though surprised.  
Elladan laughed, and introduced them. "Mr Baggins, this is my twin brother Elrohir. Brother, this is Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took."  
Elrohir looked surprised, then smiled. "Welcome Mr Baggins. How is the Shire? I have not seen dear Bella for many years now."  
Bilbo looked at him sadly. "My apologies Master Elrohir. If I had known what good friends my mother had here, I would have sent word. She passed, some six and half years ago now."  
Elrohir's smile fell away. "That is sad news indeed."  
"I had hoped to learn more of her adventures, and why she loved Rivendell so. But now I am here, I can see how beautiful it is and why she visited often."  
The twins led Bilbo through the halls, and he couldn't help but smile at all the memories they held, until they reached the Hall of Fire, where they found Elrond and Arwen sat in discussion.  
"Ada," called Elladan. "We bring a visitor."  
Lord Elrond stood, and looked at Bilbo with a soft smile. "I had wondered when we might see you in our halls, son of Belladonna. Your mother visited us many times, and I see her in you."  
"Bilbo Baggins, at your service, Lord Elrond." He bowed, almost missing the slight start from the twins.  
"You know me, Master Baggins?"  
Bilbo smiled. "Elladan introduced himself as Elrondion, and then called you father. My mother taught me what she could, my lord."  
Elrohir laughed. "Of course she did. I shall miss her dearly."  
Arwen stood, looking at her brother curiously. "What do you mean, brother?"  
Bilbo bowed again. "Fair lady, my mother passed some six and half years ago now. I had hoped to hear of her time here in Rivendell, so I journeyed to see the fair halls she often spoke of."  
Arwen smiled. "You speak fairly, Master Baggins. I am Arwen, sister to Elladan and Elrohir, and daughter of Lord Elrond."  
Bilbo bowed again. "Mae govannen, my lady."  
"You speak Sindarin?" asked Elladan.  
"Some, my lord. My mother taught me what she knew, and I have read as many books as I could. I expect I shall make some mistakes, but I try my best."  
Arwen laughed, a beautiful sound that lifted Bilbo's heart just as it always had. "You are so like your mother, Master Baggins. It gladdens me to see her in you."  
Bilbo smiled. "My lady, I would much rather you call me Bilbo."  
"Then you must call me Arwen." She smiled and reached out her hand. "Might I show you to a quest room, Bilbo? We have a room that your mother much prefered, next to the gardens."  
"I should like that very much, Arwen." He bowed to Lord Elrond and the twins again, then followed his friend to the room he had lived in for so many years.  
~~~  
Bilbo stayed in Rivendell for several weeks, quickly dropping the 'my lords' with Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond, as well as meeting many of his old friends once again. Lindir and Erestor were kind as they had always been, and the cooks were happy to provide tea and snacks throughout the day, should he ask for them.  
He relearnt his old skills with his sword, training with Elladan and Elrohir, and practiced with his bow with Arwen. Bilbo was very happy, but knew he couldn't stay too long.  
Two days before he was due to leave, he met someone he had hoped to avoid. Glorfindel returned from wherever he had been, and met with Elrond and his council. Bilbo was leaving the training grounds when he spotted the golden haired elf, and cursed in his head. He suspected that Glorfindel would be able to tell that he was no ordinary hobbit and from the slight frown on the elf's face he could.  
Still Bilbo bowed respectfully and said as calmly as he could, "Bilbo Baggins at your service, my lord."  
"I would give you my name Master Baggins, but I expect you already know it."  
Bilbo almost winced. "Lord Glorfindel. It is an honour and a pleasure to meet you."  
The elf laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Perhaps we might speak, Master Baggins, away from possible eavedroppers."  
Bilbo nodded, and allowed himself to be guided into a quiet area of the gardens.  
"Now, perhaps you might tell me how you knew me, and why I see the light of the Valar shining in you."  
The hobbit nodded slowly. "You are sometimes known as the Re-born, Lord Glorfindel. I too have returned from the Undying Lands, but in a very different way to your own."  
"Go on."  
"I was a hundred and thirty one when I was permitted to sail from the Grey Havens among many noble elves. But the first night at sea, I dreamt of all that I regretted, things I would change if I could, actions I would take back, or should have done. And the Valar spoke to me. They offered me a chance to return and right the wrongs I had seen. In return, I was to help unite the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth in alliances, and remove a shadow from this world. I cannot tell you what I must change, or the nature of this shadow, for fear of certain things not happening which must happen. I left this world aged one hundred and thirty one, the oldest hobbit ever to have lived, and yet I woke in my forty-eight year old body. That was more than a year ago now."  
Glorfindel nodded slowly. "I can understand the need for silence of events of the future. But tell me Master Baggins, you speak most formally for a hobbit. Why did you learn this?"  
Bilbo grinned impishly. "I lived here in Rivendell for a long time. I must have picked up a few habits along the way. If I had been younger then I would most likely have joined Elladan and Elrohir in their merrymaking. I wasn't always a proper and respectable hobbit, you know."  
Glorfindel laughed. "I can see that now, Master Baggins. You are younger this time around. Should I be worried?"  
"I doubt it," Bilbo grinned. "I should think the war would be between me and the twins. Do you think I could match them?"  
"You know how they think, so I expect you can do a lot of mischief there. Lord Elrond may frown in disapproval, but he loves his sons dearly and would have them remain young and carefree for as long as possible, so he will not chide you too much."  
Bilbo stood up. "Thank you, Lord Glorfindel. Should I wait for them to make the first move, or can I surprise them?"  
"I would wait. If they attempt to prank you, it shows they trust you not to get too angry with them. And there is no need to call me 'lord'. I expect we knew each other well in this past life of yours."  
The impish grin was back. "We did. But you must call me Bilbo in return."  
Glorfindel stood and laid a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "Of course, Bilbo. And if you are leaving in two days, perhaps you ought to show that you would be open to mischief, or you will not get the chance before you leave."  
Bilbo laughed. "Sound advice mellon-nin. I hope to see you again before I leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sindarin in this chapter. Not much, but some. In future, if a whole sentence, or conversation, is in another language, I'll change the formatting, so you can tell. But single words or phrases will be translated at the end, as best I can.
> 
> Mellon-nin -> my friend  
> Ada -> Dad  
> Elrondion -> son of Elrond  
> Mae govannen -> Well met (greeting)


	4. Old Friends

Bilbo didn't have to wait long for the mischief to begin. After having laughed heartily at Elladan's tale of a prank on his brother, and a few tales of his tween years with the Tooks, Bilbo found himself the victim of a harmless but irritating prank that same afternoon.  
When heading to the training ground with his knives to practice throwing, he realised that every handle had been smeared with honey. When his hands were completely sticky, he went to wash them in the bucket provided beside the sword ring, and found it occupied by a frog.  
After swearing loudly in both Westron and Sindarin, Bilbo had spotted the twins laughing behind a tree. He had loudly stomped away towards the bath house, then returned on silent feet and managed to sneak up on the pair, who were still distracted by laughing. With a loud battle cry, he lunged at them from the other side of the tree and began tickling them hard. Both fell over in surprise and shock, then began laughing again as the three of them descended rapidly into a tickling war.  
After several long minutes, they collapsed beside the tree still giggling, and out of breath, all three of them now covered in sticky honey from Bilbo's hands and knife handles.  
"That was amazing," said Elladan, when he had his breath back. "How did you sneak up on us?"  
"Hobbits can move very quietly when they want to," he replied simply. "If you hadn't been distracted, I doubt I could have done it though. Your hearing is too good."  
Elrohir smiled. "Good idea though, Bilbo. How did you know we were ticklish?"  
Bilbo grinned his impish grin. "Glorfindel might have warned me that you were pranksters and gave me some return ammunition. Something about payback for his bath."  
Elladan laughed at that. "That was a brilliant prank."  
"Join us is returning the favour?" offered Elrohir.  
Bilbo shook his head. "It's more fun trying to prank other pranksters, who are expecting it. I wager I can prank each of you at least once before I leave the day after tomorrow."  
"What would you wager?"  
Bilbo thought for a moment, then said, "The loser has to prank Arwen."  
The twins shuddered. "Have you seen her angry yet? She's a demon," said Elladan.  
"All the more reason to win then," grinned Bilbo.  
The twins looked at each other. "Both of us? No chance." Elrohir shook Bilbo's hand. "Deal."  
~~~

Bilbo managed to get Elrohir the next morning, but knew it wouldn't take effect for a few hours at least, so practiced his shooting with Arwen all morning.  
It was during lunch when Elrohir suddenly cursed, staring down at his hands in shock. The skin had been stained bright purple, and smudges were appearing rapidly over his face and arms where he had transferred the dye.  
Bilbo laughed hard enough to attract Elladan's attention, who had entered late, and on seeing his brother looking so ridiculous, joined in. Arwen's beautiful laugh filled the room, and Elrond was smiling. He inclined his head to Bilbo, as if to silently congratulate him.  
Elladan was on his guard after that, but Bilbo still managed it. That evening, when they were gathered in the Hall of Fire, Elladan slipped through the door, and quietly pulled Bilbo away from the others.  
His hands were stained bright green, and like his twin, he had smudges on his face and even in his hair. "How?!" he asked incredulously. "I was careful. I checked everything I touched."  
"Everything?" said Bilbo with a grin. "Even your sword hilt?"  
Elladan cursed, then smiled at his friend. "Well done. I'm not sure anyone has ever managed to get both of us in one day without us being together."  
"Don't praise me just yet. You still have your end to hold up."  
Elladan groaned. "Oh no. I'd forgotten that bit."  
"Forgotten what?" Elrohir had slipped out of the hall after them. Then he spotted the stains. "Elladan! How did he get you too?"  
"He covered our sword hilts," muttered Elladan.  
Bilbo snickered. "There are certain plants that can take a few hours to leave a stain. I simply crushed a few and put the juices on. Almost completely undetectable."  
The twins were looking at Bilbo in amazement. "How did we never discover this?" Elrohir said.  
"Do you think we could use it on Arwen?" asked his twin.  
Elrohir groaned, just as Elladan had a few moments ago. "She is going to kill us."  
Bilbo grinned. "I'd love to see the results, mellyn-nin, but I must leave tomorrow. Maybe you can tell me about it when I come back."  
They grinned. "Of course we will. Then we'll have to see which of us can beat the other."  
~~~  
Leaving Rivendell was sightly odd. Even a few weeks had been enough for Bilbo to fall back into the friendships he had known before, even if the others didn't remember all that he did. Still, his easy attitude and knowledge of their ways had been enough to allow him to ease into their lives.  
He spent a night in Bree, where he congratulated the blacksmith on his upcoming marriage after being told that he might meet a party coming from the Blue Mountains on his way home. He smiled and continued on his way home, not seeing any sign of the dwarvish party.  
Reclaiming his key from Hobson, he settled himself back into Bag-End.  
The next morning, he wrote to Adalgrim and invited him to lunch.  
"Bilbo! You're home safely then." His cousin embraced him as he came in, then sat at the table, admiring the food Bilbo had prepared.  
"It was beautiful, Adalgrim. Everything my mother ever said it was and more. I learnt so much about her younger days. Lord Elrond and his children were sad to hear she died."  
He described his time in Rivendell, leaving out the sword practice, and received a great amount of laughter at his recount of pranking the twins.  
"Anyone would think you a tween again, Bilbo, if they heard that."  
Bilbo shrugged. "Elladan and Elrohir are among some of the youngest elves in Middle-Earth, so they can get away with being a little childish. And they started it. I look forward to hearing how their prank on Arwen went."  
Adalgrim snickered softly. "That I would like to hear about. Maybe you could write to them and ask."  
Bilbo nodded. "Maybe I will. For now, I plan on staying home for a few months at least. I have a birthday party to plan."  
"Might I assume I am invited?"  
"Of course, dear cousin. I am going to be fifty after all. This calls for a reasonably large celebration."  
"Did you mean what you told the Thain?" asked Adalgrim suddenly. "That you intend to live longer than Grandfather did."  
Bilbo shrugged. "It would be nice. To be remembered for something. Grandfather and some of my uncles and cousins will be remembered as Thains. I doubt I'll ever be Thain, and I'd rather not be to be honest with you. But still, it would be nice to be remembered for something more that just my tomatoes at the fair," he joked.  
Adalgrim nodded. "I can understand that. Your parents are so well remembered."  
"I doubt I'll have children, Adalgrim," Bilbo admitted softly. "I'm too old to marry now, and I've yet to met anyone who catches my eye. When I go, I'll have no-one to do as I have done for my mother, go seeking stories of what I did with my life. And somehow that makes me sad."  
Adalgrim patted his cousin's arm in sympathy. "Maybe you should come and visit us and the children soon. Paladin especially would love to see you."  
Bilbo smiled. "That would be most appreciated, cousin. Thank you."  
~~~  
After that Bilbo cheered up a bit. The trip to Rivendell had sparked a odd sense of loneliness, that had him missing Frodo terribly. But Adalgrim's offer had lifted Bilbo's spirits and he visited often, becoming as much a beloved cousin as he remembered being to Frodo and his friends.  
But he didn't forget his timeline. His party passed with many presents being given, and then he began to prepare in earnest. His pack had been carefully repaired, and all the supplies he had missed on their journey before had been purchased. Yule passed swiftly and the snow melted.  
He visited Rivendell once more, and spent most of his time training with his weapons, though he did manage to find time to continue his prank war with the twins, leaving them both with their hair coloured bright scarlet when he left and no idea of how he had done it. He also met Estel, and played with him for a while, remembering the days after he had grown, first as Strider, the Leader of the Rangers, and then into his role as Aragorn, King of Gondor.  
Then finally the day came. He had spent the last few days preparing food that would keep until the dwarves arrived. He had carefully made sure his bracers and greaves were left out in the dining room, along with his knives and the necessary items to maintain them. Bilbo had also found an old weapons rack in the storage room that must have been his mothers, which he left in the hall with his sword and bow on it.  
Then after breakfast he took up his pipe and went to sit on the bench outside. He did not have to wait long.  
He had only had his eyes closed a few minutes when he heard the footsteps on the path. Opening them again, Bilbo saw his old friend leaning on his staff in front of him. Controlling his reaction was hard, but he managed it.  
"Good morning," he said, knowing it would irritate the wizard.  
"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"  
Bilbo laughed, he couldn't help it. "The first one, I suppose. Though the third is also true." He stood up and looked at the wizard, deliberately frowning slightly. "I believe we've met before. Am I correct in thinking your name is Gandalf?"  
Gandalf looked pleased. "I'm surprised you remember me, Bilbo Baggins. You were only a fauntling when last I visited."  
"Well your fireworks are very memorable, and my mother told me a few stories about you from her adventures when she was younger." He carefully froze as though he'd just thought of something. "Why are you here Gandalf?"  
"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."  
Bilbo winced. "I'm not sure Gandalf. I've been as far as Rivendell twice, but that's all. I'm not sure I'd be much good on an adventure."  
"It would be very good for you Bilbo."  
"And very amusing for you, I'm sure." The hobbit sighed. "What would we be doing?"  
"I'll leave that to the leader of our company to explain. Will you listen?" asked the wizard.  
"I'll listen. But I'm not making any promises. How many in this company, and when will they be coming?"  
"Thirteen dwarves, and myself. I'm expecting them tonight."  
"Tonight?!" Bilbo placed a frown on his face. "Now just a minute Gandalf, how am I meant to prepare supper for fifteen with only a few hours notice? Let alone get everything else sorted."  
Gandalf laughed. "My dear hobbit, I'm sure you'll manage."  
Bilbo huffed. "Well, yes. How will they know where they're going?"  
"I had planned to leave a sign on your door. Are you agreeable to this?"  
"Alright, but no permanent damage. I need to go and see Hobson about getting more food. I'd not planned on fifteen for dinner tonight." He frowned again, but was struggling not to grin. He had planned for this, but Gandalf didn't need to know that.  
"Very well. I shall see you tonight, Bilbo."  
Bilbo nodded. "Indeed. See you later, Gandalf."  
The wizard walked away. Bilbo hurried back into his smial, and sat down in his chair. Pretending not to know his friends was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about my chapter lengths. Too long? Too short?  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Mellyn-nin -> my friends


	5. A Not So Unexpected Party

Bilbo was prepared, or as prepared as he could be at least. Hobson and his wife had helped a lot in preparing more food, and getting the guest rooms ready. He had hidden his weapons while they were around, but the moment they left, he brought them out again, hoping it might do something for his first impressions towards the dwarves.  
There came a knock at the door, and he hurried to open it, dressed properly this time, not in his dressing gown as he had been last time.  
"Dwalin at your service."  
Bilbo bowed, hiding his smile. "Bilbo Baggins at yours. Please come in, there's plenty of food, and you can leave your weapons on the rack there if you wish."  
Dwalin nodded to him, and set his axe beside Bilbo's sword, assessing it without comment. Then he moved into the dining room and Bilbo nearly laughed at his expression.  
"Gandalf said there would be quite a lot of you, and I don't know how much dwarves eat. So I prepared as if for hobbits and hoped it would be enough." He shuffled his feet, natural hobbit instincts seeking approval of his food.  
"Aye, that'll be enough, I dare say," replied Dwalin gruffly, still taking in the table almost groaning with food. He sat down and began filling his plate. Bilbo smiled, then startled at another knock at the door.  
He hurried to open it. "Good evening. Bilbo Baggins, at your service."  
"Balin, son of Fundin, at your service." The dwarf smiled at him. "Am I the first?"  
"A Master Dwalin has arrived, but that is all. If you would like to leave any weapons here, there's food in the dining room."  
Balin nodded to him, and went to greet his brother. They banged foreheads, and Bilbo didn't quite hide a wince. Balin smiled and said, "It's a greeting, lad, and it doesn't hurt."  
Bilbo nodded. "My apologies. If a hobbit did that, it certainly would hurt, but I suppose we aren't made of stone like dwarves are."  
"Quite so." Balin sat and joined his brother in eating.  
When the next knock came, Bilbo took a deep breath before he opened it; the last time he'd seen the Durin brothers, it had been their funerals.  
But he managed to hide his pain behind a smile and greeted them. "Bilbo Baggins at your service."  
"Fili,"  
"And Kili,"  
"At your service."  
Bilbo nodded and said, "If you want to leave your weapons here, there's plenty of food in the dining room. And I'd rather you didn't wipe your feet there, Master Kili, that was my mothers."  
Kili nodded, and looked sheepish for a moment, then joined the others in the dining room.  
Bilbo was busy with drinks for a while, then the door sounded again, and he greeted Oin and Gloin, Dori, Nori and Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, with a laughing Gandalf behind them. The hobbit rolled his eyes at the wizard, but let them all in, and did his best to be a good host, bringing drinks and trying to avoid the chaos of twelve dwarves in his smial.  
He called to Gandalf over the noise and laughter, "I thought you said thirteen dwarves. I only count twelve here."  
Gandalf smiled. "He'll be here shortly, don't worry Bilbo."  
Bilbo nodded, then quickly managed to salvage a plate of food for when Thorin arrived, remembering with a shudder how he'd only had stew left last time around.  
He spotted Bofur and Kili having a fight with two of his knives, and grinned. Carefully, he called out the phrase he knew would spark a song, knowing now that it would do no harm. "Please don't do that, you'll blunt them."  
"Did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt them."  
And they were off, singing and tossing his dishes around. He yelped and winced when things came close to breaking and protested enough that Gandalf wouldn't suspect he was enjoying this. Then when they'd finished and he'd breathed a false sigh of relief, he heard a final knock at the door.  
The other dwarves moved quickly to sit in some semblance of order at the table, while Bilbo went to the door. Once again, he took a deep breath before opening it, noticing Gandalf stood behind him.  
"Welcome Master Dwarf. Bilbo Baggins, at your service."  
Thorin raised an eyebrow and looked at Gandalf. The wizard stepped forward and said quickly, "Bilbo, this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. He is the leader of our Company."  
Bilbo bowed carefully, and stepped aside to let the king in.  
Thorin looked at him and frowned. "So you are the burglar. What's your weapon of choice?"  
"Bow mostly, but I can handle a sword well enough."  
Thorin raised an eyebrow again, but didn't comment further. Instead he moved past Bilbo into the dining room to meet the other dwarves.  
~~~  
Thorin sat at the head of the table and Bilbo quickly brought him the food he had saved, as well as a full tankard. The discussion he remembered about the other dwarves refusing to help continued, though it made more sense this time around, with his understanding of the dwarf clans.  
When the map was brought out, he looked it over slowly, remembering it carefully preserved in the red book he had written for Frodo. The key was brought out and he grinned at Fili and Kili's enthusiasm.  
Then came the part when he had got things badly wrong last time.  
"That's why we need a burglar." Ori looked at him pointedly.  
Bilbo frowned. "Gandalf, you said nothing about burglary. I know I can move almost silently, and I'm smaller than everyone else here, but I'm a respectable hobbit, mostly. I am not a thief."  
"Bilbo, if I say you are a burglar, then a burglar you are." Gandalf looked at Thorin. "You asked me to find a fourteenth member of your company, and I choose Mister Baggins."  
Thorin nodded. "Give him the contract."  
Balin listed the contents of the contract, and Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the term funeral arrangements. He read through the contract, much more carefully than he had last time. "Master Balin, I would ask you to change this part about funeral arrangements, before I sign it. Hobbits are children of Eru, not of Mahal."  
Balin blinked at his bluntness, but nodded. "Aye, lad, we could do that."  
Bilbo nodded, and continued reading. "And this part here. 'Fulfil any duties the Company may require of him.' Do I need to spell out how that sounds?"  
Balin flushed, and mumbled something about bad wording.  
The hobbit nodded. "Very well, I shall think about it. I need to be sure I am prepared for a journey of this length, considering I was only just informed of how far we are going, and I shall have no time to buy more supplies if you are set on leaving at the break of day. Excuse me a moment."  
He went to his study and placed the contract on his desk. Then he unlocked one of the drawers and pulled out the will he had written a month ago. He was leaving Bag-End to his cousin Drogo, so if things went wrong, Frodo would still have his home, and he had left everything else to Adalgrim and his family. After his kindness these last two years, it was the least Bilbo could do.  
Gandalf found him a few minutes later, sat at his desk, staring at the paperwork.  
"Bilbo, are you alright?"  
"I'm alright Gandalf," he sighed. "I just wish you'd given me more warning. If I'd known we were likely to be away more than a few months, I'd have arranged for someone to take care of Bag-End. Now, if I go, it will all have to be arranged by letter, and that's bad manners if nothing else." He looked at his friend, and deliberately found arguments not to go. "Gandalf, I can't just drop everything and leave. I'm a Baggins of Bag-End. My father built this smial. I have certain duties as Head of the Family, I can't just leave it all without planning and arranging things."  
"But you seem a bit lost here in the Shire. Don't think I haven't heard the talk of your visits to Bree and Rivendell. You are your mother's son as much as your father's."  
"I know that Gandalf, and I want to go, I want to help. But I have duties too. I can't just go running off into the blue. At least let me speak to Hobson before I have to decide. He'll likely be the one caring for Bag-End if I go, so I can't just drop that on him."  
Gandalf nodded slowly. "Alright, Bilbo. Speak to Mister Gamgee. I'll tell the others to expect you back in an hour or so."  
~~~  
Bilbo returned from explaining the situation to Hobson, who was not pleased that his leaving but agreed to care for Bag-End and deliver his letters and will to the Thain, to find an argument going on.  
Apparently Nori had been listening to his conversation with Gandalf, and Balin was arguing that he needed to change the contract due to Bilbo's 'status' and Kili and Fili weren't sure how it made a difference.  
"Maybe I can help," Bilbo interjected carefully. "Would there be a difference in my contract if my status is higher than you previously thought?"  
Balin nodded. "Aye lad, there would be."  
Bilbo sighed. "I am head of the Baggins family, yes, being the eldest of the name, but there are many others who fulfil that role. As to being one of the heirs of the Thain-"  
"What's the Thain?" interuppted Kili.  
"The Thain is one of our leaders. There are three in the Shire and one in Buckland. And before you ask Master Kili, no that does not make me a prince in any shape or form. The Thain is in charge of our military, and I am currently tenth in line for that position, and that isn't like to change any time soon. My Uncle the Thain is in very good health, and still has at least ten years more to live."  
Balin frowned in thought. "Alright, lad, I suppose the only difference to your contract would be the need to contact your Thain in the event of your death, to deal with the change in the Head of the Family, and the line of inheritance for the Thain."  
Bilbo nodded. "Glad that's straightened out."  
"Mister Baggins, perhaps you might explain your methods of leadership to us," said Dori. "Why do you have three leaders?"  
Bilbo smiled and pulled out his maps of the Shire. "Master Dori, the Shire is split into several areas or Farthings. The Thain is the leader of the West Farthing, and of the Bounders, our military. The Master of Buckland is in charge of the East Farthing and Buckland, which is technically not part of the Shire as it falls on the other side of the Brandywine river. The Mayor is more of a figurehead and is chosen by election rather than by being passed down from father to son." Bilbo frowned. "I'm related to the Master of Buckland, but only through marriage so I'm not in line for that position."  
"Dori, if you start Bilbo on family trees, you'll be here for days at least. Hobbits are more careful with family trees than dwarves, and that is saying something," said Gandalf.  
Bilbo laughed. "You are right on that Gandalf. I can tell you exactly how I am related to almost every hobbit in the Shire, and a lot of them in Buckland too. It makes parties interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to just stick to the book, but it got away from me. Some of the lines from the films are good, so this fic is now going to be a combination of the two.  
> Definitely intending to use some of the lesser known dwarves more than in the book. Any comments on who you think should be involved? Who should Bilbo tell about the time-travel and the Valar?


	6. Leaving the Shire or Cultural Differences

Dori smiled, thanking him for showing him the maps and explaining. The other dwarves who'd been listening moved away too, returning to the smoking room where Thorin sat with Balin and Dwalin. Bilbo picked up his bracers and began to check them carefully. They seemed in perfect condition, but he wanted to be sure before they left in the morning.  
"Might I see those?" It was Ori. Bilbo nodded and passed him one.  
"Might I ask what's your weapon of choice, Master Ori?"  
"Mostly a slingshot and knives, though I can use a hammer if I must." Ori was examining the bracer. "Why do you wear these? I thought mostly elves used them."  
"My skin isn't as tough as yours. In battle, they can stop my bowstring from catching my skin and leaving bruises. They were annoying to start with, but after I bruised myself badly a few times, I got used to them."  
Ori nodded, passing the bracer back. "And the greaves?"  
Bilbo gestured to his knee breaches. "Hobbits don't wear full-length trousers or boots. So the greaves help a bit. Actually most of the other hobbits would be horrified if they saw me wearing them, but I would rather protect myself."  
"Why would they be horrified?" Bofur had joined them.  
Bilbo sighed. "You are proud of your beards, are you not Master Bofur? Well hobbits are proud of our feet. We never ever wear shoes or boots, and one of the worst insults you can give another hobbit would be to criticise his feet. The greaves can mess up the hair on our feet, and so they are not usually worn. But I am not your usual hobbit."  
~~~  
The evening continued, with Bilbo discussing bows with Kili, slingshots with Ori and swords and knives with Fili. Several of the dwarves assessed his sword and knives before declaring them reasonably for the quest.  
"You have no idea the arguments I had to get this sword made," Bilbo sighed. "First of all, the smith wouldn't take me seriously, but with the general nature of hobbits that's understandable. But then he spent ages saying it should be heavier."  
"I did think it a little light," commented Fili.  
"I can't have it any heavier than that," replied Bilbo. "I wouldn't be able to swing it long enough for any fight that lasted more than a few minutes. Hobbits aren't built like dwarves, we can't lift heavy weights." He eyed Dwalin's axes. "I doubt I could get most of your heavy weapons more than an inch off the floor, and I'm considered strong amongst hobbits."  
Then Dori asked about the military of the Shire, and Bilbo explained about the Bounders.  
"They defend our borders. They don't generally have much to do; the Rangers do a good job to protect us. But occasionally, things do get through. During the Fell Winter, the Brandywine River froze over, and we had to deal with wolves for several months. Goblins have been known to attack as well, but not in recent years. We're a peaceful people, with little to offer bandits or orcs, so we're mostly left alone."  
"Are you one of these Bounders?"  
Bilbo shook his head. "I thought about it, but they only fight with bows and spears. I'm happiest with a bow, true, but I can still use a sword. It's necessary for closer combat."  
They seemed happier after that, and it wasn't long before silence slowly fell over the room. Then the song began. The song that had swayed Bilbo's heart last time round.  
He closed his eyes, and flashes of dragon fire and goblin weapons passed through his mind. He almost shuddered, but held it in. When he opened his eyes, Bifur was watching him, as though assessing his reaction to their song. After a few moments silence, Gandalf spoke.  
"Bed I think. If you really intend to leave at the break of day, you'll want some sleep."  
Bilbo jumped to his feet, and quickly showed the dwarves the rooms that had been prepared, promising that he would make breakfast before they left in the morning. Then he went to his study and picked up the contract. With a sigh and a smile, he signed his name underneath Balin's and Thorin's, then folded it carefully. He gathered up the last of his things, including his bracers and greaves, and tucked them into his pack.  
Sleep came quicker than he thought it would, and he woke easily in the morning, hearing sounds of movement from the other rooms. He dressed in his travel gear, and headed to the kitchen.  
He found Bifur and Bofur already there, with Bombur trailing in just as he did.  
"Good morning," he greeted.  
"Good morning Bilbo," said Bofur. Bifur grunted something in Khuzdul, and Bilbo inclined his head, assuming it was a greeting of some kind. Bombur offered to help make breakfast, and by the time the other dwarves had dressed there was enough food for all.  
Bilbo handed his signed contract to Balin, who nodded and gave it back, then helped strap packs onto ponies. He found himself with Myrtle once again, and smiled as he slipped her an apple, just as he used to do last time. He locked Bag-End and handed the key to Hobson, who was looking at the Company with wide eyes.  
"I know you said they weren't hobbits, Bilbo, but I was expecting Big People, not dwarves."  
Bilbo grinned. "At least I won't feel too small beside them, Hobson."  
"True enough, Mr Bilbo, true enough. And if Lobelia comes nosing around, I'll send her packing don't worry."  
"My thanks, Hobson. Look after yourself, and send my best wishes to your wife and son."  
After that, Bilbo mounted his pony, with a little difficulty, and followed the dwarves away from Bag-End.  
"Who's Lobelia?" asked Bofur from beside him.  
Bilbo frowned. "Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is a cousin. She's been envious of Bag-End ever since my father built it as a courting gift to my mother. She's trying to claim that it should pass to her on my death, but I'm going to pass it to my cousin Drogo, if it comes to that."  
"Your father built that as a courting gift?" Kili whistled. "That was a statement."  
Bilbo nodded. "My mother was daughter to the Thain, and a Took, which made her wealthy. My father was a Baggins, and very respectable, but he still had to prove he could provide for her before my grandfather would agree to the courtship. It's the largest smial in Hobbiton," he said proudly.  
~~~  
They rode through the East Farthing, and Bilbo avoided the looks and stares as best he could. Last time he had run as fast as he could to catch up with the dwarves and hadn't noticed how the other hobbits looked at him. But this time they were unavoidable. When they reached Buckland, it came to the forefront when he was spotted by his Aunt.  
"Bilbo? Where are you going? And with dwarves at that? And since when did you ride a pony?"  
He sighed, and met his aunt's eyes. "I'm going with them to help claim back something that was stolen from them, Aunt Mirabella. Yes, I can ride a pony, but I don't particularly enjoy it."  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"I'm not sure, more than six months, I should think."  
Her eyebrows rose dramatically. "Six months?! Bilbo, are you mad? You've spent years building up your reputation as a respectable hobbit, now you're going on an adventure?! Have you told my brother you're going?"  
"No, I haven't informed the Thain. He would only try and stop me, and I've signed the contract already, so it's a done deal. I'll write, if I can."  
She sighed. "Well, I hope you don't mind the rumours when you come back. Good luck, Bilbo. Be safe."  
"Thank you. Send my love to the children. Goodbye."  
There was silence for a while as they rode after that. Then Bofur spoke.  
"Bilbo, what was your aunt talking about?"  
The hobbit sighed. "It's not a thing most hobbits do, leaving the Shire. I'm consorting with 'Outsiders', and I'm going on an adventure, as they would say." He wrinkled his nose. "It's frowned on. Occasionally, members of the Took family will have adventures, but they try and hush it up. My mother was a Took, and she travelled a few times, but never after she married my father. It's just not done."  
"You're giving up your reputation as a respectable hobbit to help us?"  
Bilbo nodded. "Though I can probably blame Gandalf if it comes to it. He's known for not taking no for an answer."  
Gandalf chuckled. "I just gave your mother a little nudge out of the door, nothing more."  
"That's not how she told it," Bilbo muttered, and Bofur laughed.  
But his words were not forgotten and by that evening, every member of the Company knew that Bilbo had sacrificed his good name in order to travel with them. There was no obvious apology, but each dwarf, apart from Thorin, respected him a little more after that.  
After they'd eaten, Balin sat beside Bilbo. "I've been meaning to ask, if the Thain is your uncle, how are you tenth in line?"  
Bilbo looked at him. "My mother was the link to the Thain, not my father, so there's that, but most it's because my mother was my Grandfather's ninth child."  
There came a loud spluttering sound, and Bilbo looked at Fili in confusion.  
The dwarf had been drinking when he had overheard Bilbo's statement, and was now rather wet from dropping his cup. "Sorry, did you say your mother was the ninth child?" Fili asked in amazement.  
Bilbo nodded. "She was the ninth of twelve children, and one of the four daughters, so there's a good number of uncles and cousins before I'd been Thain. Why is that so incredible?"  
"Most dwarves only have up to three children, Bilbo, if we're lucky" said Balin softly. "Twelve sounds impossible to us."  
"Oh." He'd managed to miss that fact last time around, but then, they'd lost many in the wars and with the dragon attack, so he'd just assumed they hadn't recovered from that yet, or that siblings had been lost.  
"Bilbo, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" asked Kili.  
"I'm an only child." He shrugged. "But that's very rare among hobbits. I don't know many of us who only have one child."  
Fili and Kili were muttering to each other, and Balin was looking stunned. Bofur came over and nudged Bilbo, who rolled his eyes.  
After that conversation, they all tumbled into their bed rolls, leaving Dwalin on watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they're finally out of the Shire, and the dwarves are learning more about hobbits. I wanted Bilbo to gain more respect from the Company so I included a few comments from the Baggins side of the family. Especially as Bilbo gets given the title of 'Mad Baggins' after he returns.


	7. Stories and Trolls

Their journey was much as Bilbo remembered it. Dori complained about the rain, and Bilbo was cheeky with Gandalf about other wizards. They passed Bree and headed on towards Chetwood.  
Stopping that night they heard the scream of an orc for the first time.  
"What was that?" he asked, frowning as he tried to remember the difference between wolves and wargs.  
"Orcs," said Kili.  
Bilbo didn't prompt them this time, remembering the Fell Winter as well as their encounters with Azog, and the Battle of the Five Armies. But the brothers continued anyway.  
"Throat cutters," said Fili, "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."  
"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep," continued Kili, "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."  
Bilbo turned away and rolled his eyes; they were trying to scare him, he could tell by their soft chuckles. He didn't have the heart to tell them off, not after the way things ended last time. They'd grow up soon enough, though he wished they didn't have to, not this way.  
"You think that's funny?" Thorin had stood up. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"  
"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili looked regretful at his Uncle's words.  
"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."  
Bilbo watched Thorin leave the firelight and walk to stand by the horses.  
Balin came closer to the Durin brothers. "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orcs." He continued, explaining the story of the battle to reclaim Moria, and the death of King Thror.  
When Kili asked what happened to the pale orc, Thorin responded by saying Azog had died of his wounds long ago.  
Bilbo spotted his chance to warn them. "He's not dead."  
Thorin glared at him, but he held his ground. "I've seen him. About thirty years ago now."  
Gandalf lowered his pipe. "Bilbo, what are you talking about?"  
"During the Fell Winter, when the Brandywine river froze and the wolves and goblins attacked, their forces were led by a tall pale orc, riding a white warg. The goblins referred to him as the Defiler." Bilbo shuddered. He hated that orc, and finding out he had been in the Shire years ago had not been pleasant. "He had a metal device instead of one hand. The rangers drove them off, and we never saw him again, but he's the stuff of nightmares to many fauntlings." And himself, though he didn't mention that.  
Thorin scowled, his face set in a mask of fury. His dark gaze flicked to his nephews then back to the fire.  
Balin exchanged looks with Gandalf, then said, "We need to be on our guard then. If it is true and the Pale Orc lives, then he will have heard the portents same as we did. He will seek to stop us reaching the mountain."  
Gandalf nodded. "We must be careful. But he is less likely to surprise us now. Thank you Bilbo."  
The hobbit smiled sadly. Many lives had been lost during the Fell Winter, and discovering that Azog, who had killed two of his friends and been responsible for the death of a third, even if that life had been rewound, had led that attack had chilled him to the bone. He'd discovered it in the records of the Fell Winter in Rivendell on his second visit, and had spent the next few hours in the training grounds, burning off his pain and anger.  
"He was cause of many deaths that year. I was only twenty, but I remember it well enough. My mother helped the Bounders fight, and we were scared she wouldn't return. We were lucky. So many didn't, but she did. All the same, I hate that orc."  
~~~  
They travelled on the next day, Thorin not saying much as he thought about the implications of Azog being alive. When they stopped the night in Chetwood, Bilbo spotted the ruined house at once, and almost groaned. The trolls. This hopefully might go better now that he had some training with weapons, but there was always the chance things could go as wrong as last time, or possibly worse. As long as he didn't get himself caught, they wouldn't have a reason to throw down their weapons.  
Gandalf stomped past him, going to 'look ahead' as he had said last time, and Bilbo took stew to Fili and Kili, who had managed to lose two of the ponies.  
He watched as the troll took two more, and sighed. The brothers suggested that he take a look while they got help, and he nodded. Maybe he could get this right this time.  
He moved quietly around the clearing and used his knife to cut the rope penning the ponies in. He had managed to free three of them, when the last let out a loud snort, and caught the attention of the trolls.  
Bilbo cursed, and ducked under the reaching hands. He stabbed at fingers before they could grab him, and hid himself among the trees. He managed to get the three freed ponies away from the clearing and tied them to a tree, then pressed himself against another trunk to avoid one of the trolls, who had obviously been sent to catch him. He followed it carefully back to the clearing, and found that they'd tied the last pony up again. He cursed under his breath, as the trolls were now on guard.  
He wanted to scream when he heard crashing from the other side of the clearing and the dwarves came running in with battle cries. Bilbo sighed, but drew his bow, and aimed at the trolls' eyes. He caught one, and it staggered enough that Dwalin could attack its knees and knock it down. The second he shot in the shoulder, but it didn't seem to make much difference. The third he hit in the thigh, but again, it's skin was thick and it made little impact.  
Then he froze as he saw that Ori had been caught this time, instead of him, and the dwarves were throwing down their weapons. Soon enough, all thirteen dwarves were bound in sacks while the trolls discussed what do with them. Obviously Bilbo's previous technique wasn't going to work here.  
Then he had an idea, just as the trolls agreed to roast the dwarves.  
"No good roasting 'em now, it'll take all night," he called, pitching his voice like the first troll.  
"Don't start the argument all over again, Bill," said the second, "or it really will take all night."  
"Who's arguing?" said Bill.  
"You were," replied the third troll.  
"You're a liar," said Bill. And they started arguing again.  
They settled on boiling then, so Bilbo chipped in once more.  
"No good boiling them. We ain't got no water, and it's a long way to the well and all."  
"Shut up!" said the second troll, "or we'll never have done."  
"Shut up yourself, Bert" snapped the third troll. "Who's arguing but you, I'd like to know."  
Again they began to fight, arguing all over again, finally deciding on sitting on them and squashing them.  
"Who should we sit on first?"called Bilbo.  
"Let's sit on that archer first," said Bert, who had caught Bilbo's arrow to the eye, and was glaring at Kili, who also had a bow.  
"Which is he?" asked the third.  
"That one with dark hair," said Bert.  
"Nonsense, the one with a white beard," called Bilbo.  
"I made sure it was the dark haired one."  
"Dark hair it was," said Bill.  
"Then what did you say it was white for?"  
"I never did. Tom said it."  
"That I never did!" argued Tom. "It was you."  
"Now stop it," said Bert, "The night's getting on, and dawn comes early."  
"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" Gandalf had arrived. He struck a large rock with his staff, and it split, revealing the sunrise and turning the trolls to stone where they stood.  
~~~  
Bilbo and Gandalf helped the dwarves out of their sacks, and the dwarves started thanking Gandalf for helping them and for stalling the trolls until dawn.  
"It wasn't I who stalled," replied the wizard. "It was Bilbo."  
The dwarves looked at him in amazement, and he almost flushed. Last time he'd not done much to help.  
"Thank you Bilbo," said Balin and clapped him on the back. Soon the others joined in, except Thorin, who merely inclined his head gravely before leaving to talk to Gandalf.  
"How did you do that?" asked Kili.  
"I used to tell stories to the fauntlings at parties," replied Bilbo. "You can't tell a good story without learning to change your voice a bit."  
"Fauntlings?" asked Fili, following Bilbo as he headed back into the trees to retrieve the ponies.  
"Young hobbits. Children. Until they reach about fifteen and then they're called tweens." Bilbo carefully led the ponies back to the camp, followed by Kili and Fili. He tied them with the others then set off through the trees again.  
"But how did you think of it?"  
Bilbo shrugged. "I knew that trolls can't live in sunlight, and they were arguing already. I just thought if I could keep them arguing long enough, the sun would come up. And it did."  
Fili and Kili stared at him, then looked at each other. "Why didn't we think of that?" asked Fili.  
Kili shrugged. "I guess we were slightly distracted by the possibility of being eaten."  
"True. Very true."  
Bilbo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear you two could be twins with how similar you act."  
"Twins?"  
"Nope, not possible. Dwarves can't have twins. Doesn't happen."  
"I know that, I just said you were like twins." Bilbo rolled his eyes again. "You two need some sleep before you keel over. Both of you are rambling."  
Kili frowned. "We don't need to rest. We can last just as long as any other dwarf."  
"Well Ori and Bofur have gone to sleep, so you might as well too. I'm going to sleep for as long as I can, after that eventful night."  
He moved away from the brothers, and rolled up in his bedroll. Eventually, he heard rustling around him, and grinned as he realised Kili and Fili had laid their bedrolls next to his. Apparently, saving them from trolls put him in a better light than getting them caught. It was good to have them close; he worried about them, especially as he knew how it had ended in his last life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mixing the book and the film scripts. Again. I like the story of how Thorin got his epithet, so I put that in, and it gives Bilbo a chance to warn the others about Azog.  
> Should I have the battle with Azog after they escape from the goblin caves? My original plan was just to have them attacked by goblins, and not include Azog until the Battle of the Five Armies. Any thoughts?  
> The thing with Bilbo changing his voice came from the Fellowship film, when Bilbo is telling the fauntlings about the trolls. Thought it might be fun to swap Gandalf and Bilbo around.  
> Feedback is welcomed! Thank you!


	8. More Cultural Differences or Arriving at Rivendell

They travelled on later that morning, Thorin having given in and let them sleep a few hours before they raided the troll hoard. Bilbo had slipped in after everyone else and found Sting under a pile of leaves. He also found several more arrows, short enough that he could use them, so they were added to his quiver. He spotted a small white gem mixed in with some of the gold that was piled in the corner. Nervously, he shuffled his feet before realising no-one was watching him, so Bilbo bent down and picked it up. It shone in the dim light of the cave, reminding him of the light of Earendil, and the star-glass Frodo had been given by Galadriel. He smiled and slipped the jewel into his right waistcoat pocket.  
He was tempted to fiddle with it in his pocket, but stopped himself, remembering running the Ring between his fingers, and shuddered slightly. Instead, Bilbo followed the others on their ponies.  
As they travelled, Balin pulled his pony up beside Bilbo's. "I was remembering something you said the other night. You said you were only twenty during the Fell Winter."  
"I was," replied Bilbo, not seeing where this was going.  
"Were there two Fell Winters in the Shire? We record it has having fallen only thirty years ago."  
"No there was just the one." Bilbo frowned at Balin.  
But it was Kili who spoke. "But that makes you only fifty!"  
"I am fifty, yes. But what's that got to do with anything?"  
"You're younger than me by more than twenty years," said Kili, confusion clouding his face.  
Next to him, Fili groaned and dropped his head into one hand. "Uncle's going to kill us when he finds out about this."  
Bilbo was still looking confused. "What does my age have to do with anything?"  
But he didn't get an answer, the dwarves who had heard the conversation were muttering around him, glancing at Thorin. Finally Balin hushed them. "It's done now, and there's nothing we can do about it."  
"But Balin, he's only fifty. Surely that changes something in his contract," said Gloin, who seemed deeply upset by this revelation.  
Bilbo rolled his eyes. He knew that dwarves live longer than hobbits, but this was getting silly. He was well past his majority, and truthfully should be married with at least two fauntlings by now, if he was being completely respectable.  
Suddenly Dori called down the line, "Gandalf! Why didn't you tell us the age of our burglar before we hired him?"  
His angry shout had caught the attention of the rest of the Company. Thorin pulled his pony to a halt and looked at the wizard.  
"What are they talking about, Tharkûn?"  
Gandalf sighed. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding."  
"Misunderstanding?!" said Dori. "Bilbo's only fifty, yet you let us bring him on this quest."  
"I left my son Gimli behind, and he's older than Bilbo," commented Gloin.  
Thorin was glaring at Gandalf. "Is this true?"  
"What is the problem with my age?" said Bilbo, throwing his hands in the air in confusion.  
Gandalf coughed. "My dear Bilbo, dwarves don't reach their majority until they're seventy-seven."  
"I reached mine this year," said Kili nodding, "Otherwise I wouldn't have been allowed to come."  
"Well that explains it," sighed Bilbo. "Hobbits come of age at thirty-three."  
Balin blinked. "So young."  
Bilbo shrugged. "Maybe to you. I know Thorin is nearly two hundred, so I guessed you live much longer than I will."  
"How long do hobbits live then?" asked Fili.  
"My Grandfather Took holds the current record. He lived to one hundred and thirty. But most hobbits live just past a hundred."  
The Company was silent, until Gandalf said, "If we were to translate Bilbo's age into dwarven terms, he would likely be closer in age to Gloin, rather than Kili."  
"So I was right? Dwarves live longer?"  
"We do, laddie," said Balin. "Most dwarves live to about two hundred and fifty, or longer."  
"It makes sense that you come of age later then," replied the hobbit. "Now that's cleared up, shall we keep moving?"  
~~~  
They continued on, getting closer to Rivendell, though Gandalf and Thorin were still arguing about whether the visit was necessary. Bilbo rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, knowing that Thorin would give in eventually. They did need someone to read the moon letters, after all.  
They heard wolves calling occasionally, but weren't attacked. The howls sent shivers down the hobbit's spine, and Fili and Kili's hands would twitch towards their weapons more often then not, but the others seemed unaffected.  
Then, after a few more days travel, they came to the entrance of the Hidden Valley, and saw Rivendell below them.  
They moved along the paths, the evening growing slowly darker around them as they went. Bilbo could hear the elves laughing in the trees around them, and they called out to him occasionally, though he didn't answer when he saw the scowl on Thorin's face.  
Finally, the Company reached the Last Homely House, and were greeted by Lord Elrond and his company.  
"Welcome, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror. Welcome Mithrandir. Welcome dwarves of Erebor. And welcome back Bilbo Baggins." Elrond smiled at the hobbit, who grinned back.  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond," said Thorin, whose smile was oddly stiff.  
After that, they were shown rooms, and then they were led to the dining halls.  
While they ate, Glorfindel entered, and spotted Bilbo. He smiled and spoke to him in Sindarin. Bilbo laughed and grasped his arm in a show of friendship. Then the elf moved away to sit beside Elrond.  
"Who was that, Bilbo?" asked Kili.  
"That was Glorfindel, the Balrog-Slayer, though he will ask that you don't speak of it in front of him."  
Fili looked at him in amazement. "How do you know Glorfindel?"  
Bilbo shrugged. "I met him the first time I came here. I told him a story he hadn't heard before, and we got on well. I'd consider him a friend, though I don't know if he would say the same about me."  
Thorin raised an eyebrow at the burglar, but didn't say anything. This hobbit was nothing like he had expected. He obviously knew how to hold and use a sword, though not as well as he could, and his throwing knives were well used, but in good condition. He hadn't complained once about the conditions on the road, and had dealt with the trolls better than most of his Company. And now, apparently, he was friends with war heroes and famous elves. Thorin wasn't sure what to think any more.  
When two more elves entered late, the tension rose briefly as they glared at Bilbo, identical pairs of eyes narrowed. But Bilbo simply chuckled under his breath and continued talking to Bofur.  
They finished eating and the twins approached Bilbo, who grinned at them and began talking in rapid, if slightly stilted, Sindarin. Their scowls faded, then turned into laughter. They replied to whatever Bilbo had said, then looked quickly at the dwarves. At this, Bilbo raised an eyebrow and began to shake his head, obviously telling them not to do something. They almost pouted, but agreed, leaving after they had each grasped Bilbo's forearm as Glorfindel had done.  
"What were they talking about?" It was Ori who asked this time.  
"They were asking whether we'd be joining them on the training ground tomorrow. I warned them against any pranks. The twins are famous for their tricks."  
Bofur frowned, "How old are they, then?"  
"Elladan and Elrohir are among some of the youngest of elves. Their sister Arwen is the second youngest, and they're only a hundred or so years older then her. I believe the youngest elf is currently Legolas, Thranduil's son." Bilbo chuckled. "Though, those two don't act it. They enjoy their pranks and laughter, and they get away with them often."  
"Not that you're any better, Bilbo," came a voice from behind them.  
Bilbo smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? They make me feel like a tween again sometimes."  
Glorfindel laughed softly. "Well, I'd watch out if I were you, Bilbo. After your last visit, they've been preparing themselves."  
"How long did it take to get their hair the right colour again?" asked Bilbo, and Fili and Kili looked at each other in amazement.  
"Almost two weeks. They couldn't work out how you did it." Glorfindel laughed again. "Come and see me some time before you leave, Bilbo. I have missed our talks."  
"I will, mellon-nin. Good night," Bilbo bowed slightly, and the elf inclined his head gracefully before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought the age thing had to come up at some point. Kili was only just allowed the quest, because he is of age. Gimli wasn't allowed to go. Therefore Bilbo's age might cause some arguments, especially as no-one seems to know much about hobbits.  
> I had to throw Glorfindel and the twins in there again. I love their characters, so...
> 
> Mellon-nin -> my friend


	9. Twins In The Know and Another Visitation

Bilbo did find time to speak to Glorfindel, as the night that the moon letters could be read were three weeks away from their arrival evening.  
"So is this quest part of the shadow you mentioned?" asked the elf.  
"Part of it. If Smaug were to be left alive it could cause terrible damage. We're going to need to defend our eastern borders in the future. Erebor is a good tactical position."  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "You are fond of these dwarves, are you not, Bilbo?"  
He nodded. "We grew close on the quest last time, and we visited each other several times once it was over." Bilbo sighed. "It's odd to see them again. All that we shared has yet to happen for them, so I can't mention a lot of it. I still have to prove myself to them, they don't trust me yet. It's hard work, hiding what I know. I can tell you all about Gloin's wife and son, though he has yet to mention them. I can tell you what Bombur's favourite food is, and can sing along with almost every song Bofur knows. I know little things about each of them that you only pick up after travelling together for a long time, and sharing terrors and adventures. And I can't tell them anything." He stared at his feet, feeling alone in the knowledge he bore.  
Glorfindel laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think I understand some of your burden, Bilbo. It was hard when I returned and everything had changed. To return to a time already gone by must be harder still. I am always at your service if you need to talk, though you might consider telling at least one of the dwarves, so they won't doubt your actions, or question you when you need to change things. Having someone to talk to made it less of a burden in my case."  
Bilbo nodded. "I will consider it."  
Glofindel smiled and stood up, leaving the garden.  
The hobbit sat alone for a few minutes, before the twins appeared, and sat either side of him. They both looked at him intently.  
"We've been thinking Bilbo," said one twin.  
"What about, Elladan?"  
They glanced at each other. "About that," answered Elrohir. "You can always tell us apart."  
"Most people take years to learn that," continued Elladan. "Your mother was quickest, apart from other elves who can tell immediately, but you knew after only a few days."  
"How did you do it?"  
Bilbo had frozen, thinking fast to try to explain it. Then he thought back to the excuse he had given Adalgrim for his need for adventure. "I dreamed of you. Both of you."  
The elves frowned at him, so he continued, "I dreamed of my mother, telling me to go on an adventure, and not to waste my youth. Then I dreamed of lots of strange things. I remember being friends with many dwarves, and many elves, including you. It's the real reason I knew Elrond at first sight. I had dreamed of his face before. I have seen you two often enough to be able tell you apart easily, as though we had been friends for years already."  
Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Your hobbit friends might buy those lies, but not us."  
"You can't lie to us, Bilbo," said Elrohir. "We can hear your heartbeat changing as you lie."  
Bilbo cursed, Sindarin flowing easily from his tongue, the false stiltedness he had been using now gone. The twins glanced at each other again, clearly surprised.  
The hobbit looked between them carefully. "I can't tell you all of it. I will tell you as much as I told Glorfindel. And that is all. Also, you can't tell anyone what I say to you now."  
They nodded. "We can deal with that."  
Bilbo took a deep breath. "The first time you met me, was not the first time I had met you. In fact, from my perspective, we have been good friends for at least twenty years..."  
~~~  
When Bilbo had explained as much as he could, the twins agreed not to tell anyone else, including their father and sister, and to not press the hobbit for answers when he said he couldn't give them. Then they left him alone in the garden.  
Just as Elladan and Elrohir had joined him not long after Glorfindel had left, Bilbo didn't have long to sit and think before a dwarf came and sat beside him. He was surprised to see Bifur alone, as he normally was accompanied by Bofur to translate from Khuzdul for him.  
"Hello Bifur."  
The dwarf grunted something in Khuzdul, which Bilbo took to be a greeting, then pointed down the path where the twins had vanished.  
Bilbo looked at him. "I was talking to the twins, yes."  
Bifur started talking rapidly, arms waving and gesturing from his ears to Bilbo's mouth and then just at Bilbo in general. The hobbit watched him, completely confused and with no idea what was being said.  
"I'm sorry, Bifur, but I can't understand you. Should we find Bofur? Then he could translate for you."  
Bifur shook his head violently, and said something quietly.  
Bilbo sighed. This would be so much easier if he could speak Khuzdul, but he knew the dwarves would never teach him. They were too secretive about their language, even the hand signs he had seen them use.  
"Perhaps we could find ink and paper and you could write it down?" he suggested, but Bifur shook his head again, gesturing once more at Bilbo.  
"Then I'm sorry, but I don't know what we can do. I can't understand you at all, Bifur, though I would very much like to be able to talk properly."  
The dwarf nodded, his gruff face falling. Then he got up, shook Bilbo's hand, and walked away, leaving a very puzzled Hobbit behind.  
Bilbo leaned back on the bench, wondering what Bifur could have wanted to talk to him about that he didn't want Bofur to know, or that couldn't be written down. He sighed again, idly running his hand through his hair. It would need trimming soon. It was getting long.  
His eyelids began to droop, even though he hadn't realised he was tired. It was only a few hours past lunch, he shouldn't be tired yet. But his eyes slid closed none the less, and he drifted quickly into dreams.  
~~~  
He was surrounded again by that white fog he had seen when the Valar had spoken to him. This time, it was only a single voice that spoken, a deep gravelly voice, obviously belonging to a Lord of the Valar, not a Valier.  
"Bilbo Baggins, I have come to speak to you on a serious matter."  
The hobbit nodded. "I had not thought to see any of you again, my lord."  
"My brother Irmo has drawn you into his realm for a brief time so that I might speak with you. You spoke of a desire to speak and understand the language of the dwarves."  
"Yes my lord. I had hoped to be able to communicate with Bifur. It seems unfair that he can't express himself clearly, and so is left out or dismissed. I didn't get to know him as well as I would have liked last time around, because he could only speak though Bofur, who didn't always translate exactly what his cousin was saying. He seemed so insistent a moment ago, he must have wanted to say something important." Bilbo sighed. "I simply wish there was a way we could communicate clearly to each other."  
"It is good that you feel so strongly for one you don't know very well. I see you value the friendship of all of the Company."  
"I do," agreed Bilbo. "I hope that they might call me friend again, as they did the last time around."  
There came a deep chuckle from out of the mist. "My children do not speak of their emotions often. You were lucky to have such a declaration from them." Then the Lord paused. "If I could give a way to speak to them, would you accept it?"  
"Without hesitation, my lord," was the sincere reply.  
"Well done, Master Hobbit. I give you a gift." A soft light shone through the fog, and long tendril of that light moved away from the outline of the Vala, and reached out to Bilbo. "Hold out your sword arm, Bilbo Baggins."  
Bilbo did so, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tendril of light touched the skin of his forearm and he hissed as a sharp pain stung him briefly. After a few moments of heat pressing on his arm, the light withdrew. He looked down at his arm and saw a symbol on his skin, dark as ink, of a hammer and anvil, which he knew to be a symbol of Durin.  
"I have given you my mark, Master Hobbit. It is a sign that you are worthy of the gifts I give you. The language of the dwarves will be as easy to you as the Sindarin you know so well, when you wake. Both spoken Khuzdul and the hand signs of Iglishmêk. Use it well, and be careful how you explain your knowledge to the Company. They will not take kindly to a stranger speaking their languages, and you will not easily convince them of this meeting without further information."  
Bilbo bowed deeply, "I thank you, Lord Mahal, for your gifts. I hope to prove worthy of your favour."  
Mahal, as he was known to the dwarves, chuckled again. "You have already proven worthy, Bilbo Baggins. Now, I release you from this dream-state. Be well, Master Hobbit."  
Then the fog was darkening, and Bilbo opened his eyes to find Bifur shaking him, back in the gardens of Imlardris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the twins know Bilbo's story, as well as Glorfindel. And another meeting with one of the Valar. I wasn't sure about that bit, but thought Bilbo needed a way to get the dwarves to trust him later.  
> The language thing was simply because I thought it unfair that he can't talk to Bifur, if you follow Movie-canon, which I partly am.  
> Who else do you think should know about where Bilbo's come from? Comments would be great.  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Conversations in Khuzdul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where there will be long conversations in another language.  
> From here on in language will be shown as:  
>  **Khuzdul/Dwarvish**  
>  _Sindarin/Elvish_  
>  ^Iglishmek/Dwarvish sign language^

**"Bilbo? Bilbo? Are you awake? What happened?"** Bifur had stopped shaking him, but was looking concerned.  
**"I'm fine, Bifur. I just had a strange dream is all,"** he sat up, resisting the urge to check the mark on his arm immediately.  
The dwarf was staring at him, mouth slightly open. **"You spoke Khuzdul. How? Only minutes ago you did not understand me."**  
Bilbo chuckled, running a shaking hand through his hair. **"Like I said, a strange dream."** He pushed up his sleeve and showed Bifur the mark now inked onto his skin. **"I think I just met Lord Mahal."**  
Bifur stared at the mark, then at Bilbo's face. **"Then it is true. You are favored by the Valar. What you spoke of with the twins, it was all true."**  
**"Oh, you heard that, did you? I suppose that was what you were trying to talk to me about?"**  
Bifur nodded. **"I heard you say you were from the future, returned to your younger body, and wanted to know if it was true. But it must be, for Mahal to mark you with his favour like this."**  
**"It's true. I've been on this quest before. I know how it will end if I can't change it."**  
**"Will you tell me how it ends? Do we reclaim the mountain?"** Bifur looks so eager, so excited, that Bilbo sighs and gives in, against his better judgement.  
**"I will tell you, but you must swear not to tell anyone else, especially Thorin."** Bifur agreed, so the hobbit continued, "Yes, we reclaim the mountain, and Thorin is King. But not for long. The gold-sickness claims him, and he is blinded by greed as his grandfather was, until it was almost too late. When orcs attacked the mountain, we weren't properly prepared, as Thorin could think only of the Arkenstone. He shook off the madness, but it cost him his life, and the lives of Fili and Kili. Dain Ironfoot became King after that."  
Bifur stared at him, obviously stunned. **"But you are here to change that?"** he asked.  
Bilbo nodded. **"It was one of my greatest regrets, that I could not save them. So when I was offered this chance, I swore I would protect them, and do all I could to stop the same from happening again."**  
Bifur smiled and clasped a hand to his shoulder. **"Then I shall help you, Bilbo. I am glad that we have such a friend as you, that you would return to help us again, even after all you have been through. Will you tell me, when you need to change something, or what to expect? I will do everything I can to aid you."**  
**"Thank you Bifur. It will be good to have someone I can talk to about this on the quest. Though I won't be able to speak Khuzdul in front of the others, so I will still have to ask Bofur to translate when we aren't alone."**  
**"Of course. I assumed you would not tell the others. But will you tell Tharkûn?"**  
**"No. There are events that happened after the quest was over that he will think are more important than this quest. I will not abandon Thorin or the Company until Erebor is reclaimed. Then I will speak to Tharkûn and plan for what needs to be done next."**  
Bifur raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. After all, Bilbo was the one who knew what was going to happen. If he thought the wizard would abandon the quest, than the future must be dark indeed. Especially as it was partly Tharkûn's influence that had inspired Thorin to start this quest in the first place.  
~~~  
The two of them agreed not to tell the others that Bilbo could speak Khuzdul. Though Bifur thought it would be good to ask Bofur to 'teach' Bilbo Iglishmêk, so that they could communicate in front of the others.  
**"It's forbidden for a stranger to learn our spoken language, but people often forget that our hand gestures aren't the same,"** said the dwarf.  
Bilbo nodded, and agreed. They talked for as long as they could, falling quickly silent whenever they saw anyone else around, Bifur showing Bilbo how to carve as they did so. His small pony was rough and not quite proportioned right, but it was a reasonable first attempt, and it provided something to show for his afternoon spent with Bifur, should anyone ask.  
Of course, Bofur did ask, when he came looking for them for dinner, and laughed at Bilbo's frustrated expression when he explained that he didn't mean to make the front legs shorter than the back legs. Still he smiled, and praised the hobbit's first attempt.  
"It's not bad, considering you've never tried before," he chuckled.  
**"He's done his best,"** grunted Bifur. **"Do not laugh at him, cousin. He has sat with me all afternoon."**  
Bofur's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled at Bilbo again. But this time it was grateful, not laughing. Not many would have sat with someone who didn't speak a word of their language for hours.  
"Thank you for keeping my cousin company, Bilbo. Now, dinner?"  
Bilbo agreed quickly, tucking his carving into a pocket to work on later.  
He enjoyed the three weeks they spent in Rivendell, talking and carving with Bifur and Bofur, enjoying the library with Balin and Ori, catching up with Glorfindel, Erestor and Lindar, and pranking the twins. He was sad to hear that Arwen was away in Lothlorien, but he managed to speak to Elrond on several occasions, which earned wide-eyed looks from the Company when he didn't refer to him as 'Lord'. Bilbo also played with Estel again, though the twins tried to keep the child away from the dwarves, as they did with all strangers at first, and deliberately came up with his poem again when they 'told' him of the child's true heritage. Of course, Glorfindel spoke to him quietly afterwards, and Bilbo had to carefully duck around the questions of whether Estel would reclaim his throne or not.  
But most of his time was spent in the training grounds, learning all he could from both elves and dwarves. His style quickly returned to the way he remembered it being, an odd combination of the two. He wasn't as fast as an elf, but he wasn't strong enough to block strong blows, so they taught him to duck and dodge as much as he could, staying light on his feet. He couldn't use some of the moves the elves did, but he was too short, so he took moves from the dwarves to fell a taller opponent as well as one his own size.  
By the time the moon letters were ready to be translated, Bilbo felt as ready as he could be, having spent some time with all his friends, and bonding with all the Company as best he could. The journey didn't seem anywhere near as threatening as it had the last time around, now he was better prepared.  
Bifur was true to his word, and didn't speak of the hobbit's foreknowledge of their adventures, or his new found ability to speak Khuzdul. Together, he and Bofur 'taught' Bilbo their dwarven sign language, after talking to Thorin and Balin and gaining permission, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More from Bifur! And more reasons for the others to get on with Bilbo!  
> Thoughts?


	11. Becoming Friends Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Khuzdul/Dwarvish ******  
>  _Sindarin/Elvish ___  
> ^Iglishmek/Dwarvish Sign Language^

The reading of the moon letters went exactly as Bilbo remembered it from the last time. So after a three week stay, they were leaving, ready to move on. Bilbo was reminded of a poem he had composed when he left Bag-End on his eleventy-first birthday. It felt like the road was indeed sweeping him away again, but he didn't mind it as he had at this point in the journey last time.  
**"I was a very proper hobbit back then," ******he said quietly to Bifur, while they were packing. **"I'd never slept on the road, aside from camping with tents as a fauntling. I complained rather a lot, and took a long time to warm up to any of you. Though that was mostly because no-one thought me capable of anything until the incident with the trolls. Not that you had any reason to, of course." ******  
Bifur chuckled. Bilbo was nothing like that now. In fact, he hadn't complained at all, and it was clear to all the dwarves that the hobbit had been on long journeys before.  
So they left Rivendell, heading for the Misty Mountains. The journey passed faster than it had the last time, and Bilbo enjoyed getting to know the dwarves again. He laughed with Bofur, and helped Bombur cook. He carved with Bifur, and collected herbs and medicial plants for Oin. Gloin told stories about his family, and Bilbo asked questions as he listened, despite knowing all the answers. Ori was fascinated with his stories about hobbits and the Shire, and Dori joined them in discussions of history. Bilbo won Nori's favour when he pulled him out of a river, proving he could both swim, and carry a reasonable weight. Fili and Kili had been in awe of him ever since they left Rivendell followed by Elladan and Elrohir's curses for the glitter that covered them from head to toe. Dwalin continued to drill Bilbo in swordmanship, and Balin discussed politics and a possible trade agreement between the Shire and Ered Luin.  
The only dwarf that Bilbo couldn't seem to get close to was Thorin. Part of that was his own fault. Seeing the dwarf was still painful, and he avoided looking at him when he could. Maybe it was because of this that Thorin wouldn't look at him either, or maybe he was still struggling with the idea of a hobbit in general.  
Fili and Kili had basically forced Bilbo passed that stage, simply by being their usual selves. He found it easier to forget their deaths when they were so alive and vibrant in front of him. Laughter and jokes, the simple pranks they did on the others, though never Bilbo after his display of revenge against the elven twins, reminded him of the last time he had made this journey, and of young Merry and Pippin later on. And he loved them for that.  
Thorin made it hard to forget, being his usual brooding self, and so Bilbo couldn't help but avoid him.  
Of course, eventually Fili and Kili confronted him about it.  
~~~  
"It's not that simple, boys," he sighed.  
"Why not?" asked Fili. "You've been really good at getting to know the rest of us. Why not Uncle?"  
Bilbo bit his lip. "The simple truth is that I'm not sure he wants me here. The rest of you have proved your worth to him in different ways. I don't look like a warrior, and training is very different to battle. I'm here as a burgler, and that gives a bad image to start with. As far as Thorin's concerned, I'm here for the gold. I have no personal reason to reclaim Erebor."  
Kili frowned. "But you don't think that, do you?"  
"No, of course not." Bilbo shook his head. "I have seen battle; no, I'm not going to tell you about it. And I do care about getting your home back. But how does Thorin know that? I don't talk to him, because he doesn't want to speak to me. I'll not invade his space and privacy." The hobbit closed his eyes, and for a moment the image of Thorin's angry face as Bilbo was banished from the mountain swam in front of his eyelids.  
Fili and Kili looked at each other. "Are you scared of him, Bilbo?"  
Bilbo didn't know how to answer that. Thorin was a close friend, at least in his eyes, but he was also a King, and a warrior. They had exchanged words and blows, as well as hugs and tears. It had been more than eighty years since Bilbo had spoken to Thorin as a friend, and he wasn't the same hobbit anymore. He wasn't scared of Thorin himself, more of losing his friendship. The words at the gate had eaten into Bilbo's mind at the time, and he never knew how much of that anger was true, and how much was the sickness.  
"I don't know. I don't know him well enough to understand how he thinks, and that makes it hard." Bilbo ran a hand through his hair. "I want to get to know him, as well as the rest of you, but I don't know how to."  
Fili nodded. "Alright, I think I understand. But that goes both ways, Bilbo. It's likely he hasn't talked to you, because you don't show any sign of wanting to talk to him." And with that comment, the two dwarves left.  
Bilbo sighed, and sat on a log. Bifur came out the trees where Fili and Kili had vanished.  
"How do I explain it to them Bifur? How can I tell them? That it doesn't matter how much it appears that I don't get on with Thorin, I would gladly give my life to save his, or their's, or any other member of the Company." He dropped his head into his hands.  
**"Don't worry Bilbo. I'm sure Thorin will come round."** Bifur patted Bilbo's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.  
"I just wish I knew how to talk to him. It's not like we have a huge amount in common, besides the adventures we've shared. When it comes down to it, I'm a hobbit, not a dwarf. And that's all Thorin sees."  
~~~  
Something changed for Bilbo after that. He wasn't sure what had happened; whether Fili and Kili had said something to their Uncle, or whether they were far enough away from the elves for Thorin to 'forget' that the burglar spoke Sindarin, but something was definitely different. Thorin added him to the watch rotation, showing he trusted Bilbo to guard them while the others slept. Dwalin began to challenge him more in their drills, and the King-In-Exile started joining them.  
Bilbo was utterly puzzled when Thorin walked beside him one day and they had a long conversation on the differences between using a sling and using a bow.  
**"I didn't say anything, and I'm sure Fili and Kili didn't either," ******commented Bifur, when Bilbo expressed his confusion over Thorin's sudden openness.  
The hobbit had noticed that Thorin seemed less brooding as well, no longer staring into the fire in silence for long minutes. Instead he joined the rest of them in telling stories and talking in the evenings, though he still spoke more to Balin and Dwalin than the others.  
"I believe he's warming up to you, my dear fellow," said Gandalf, the evening before they were to start the climb in the Misty Mountains. "Dwarves are secretive, and Thorin is known for being more secretive than most. But perhaps he is starting to see your courage, as I saw it."  
Bilbo was glad that he wasn't the only one to notice the change, though the comments hadn't really helped explain it. But he was even more glad of the change in attitude when they entered the mountains.  
They were travelling in a storm as they had before, and once again, the giants were out to battle in the thunder. He fought of the rising sense of panic as the ground beneath their feet shook and shuddered, instead pushing himself up against the rock face so he wouldn't slip.  
But it didn't matter how hard he tried, the rock was too wet and the giant was moving too much. As Thorin yelled for his nephews, the hobbit found himself clinging to the ledge, trying not to fall.  
This time, it was Gloin who was closest and reached out a hand, just too far for him to grab. Thorin swung himself down and pulled Bilbo out of danger, and was in turn saved by Dwalin.  
"I thought we'd lost our burglar," came the remark, though Bilbo was still too shaken to register who had said it. He braced himself for Thorin's harsh words, but they never came. He looked up to see Thorin watching him with a frown, but the dwarf simply nodded and ordered them to keep moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Bit of a filler I know, but I needed character development between Bilbo, the Durins and the other dwarves.  
> More of grouchy Thorin, as requested, there will be more from his POV later on, after the eagles drop them off.  
> I hope Fili and Kili aren't too OOC, but I wanted them to appear younger, as they are meant to be only just of age.  
> Thoughts on this one?


	12. Goblins and Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Khuzdul/Dwarvish ******  
> ^Iglishmek/Dwarvish Sign Language^

Bilbo obeyed, following the others to the cave he knew was dangerous, but he didn't have an excuse to move them on. His mind was working overtime, struggling to understand what he had down to change Thorin's attitude so much.  
When the other members of the Company settled down, he signed cautiously to Bifur across the cave. ^Keep your weapons close. There are goblins nearby.^ A nod showed the message was understood.  
Bilbo didn't attempt to leave as he had done last time, but he did make sure his knives were strapped to his leg, Sting was on hand, and a few essential supplies were hidden in his clothes. He sat up with Bifur, talking quietly, until his sword suddenly glowed blue.  
"Goblins!" he yelled. Thorin and Bifur had weapons in their hands in a instant, and Bofur wasn't far behind them. The other dwarves jumped awake, but had no time to do more than sit up before the floor gave way and they were all falling through the tunnels. As they fell, Bilbo heard Gandalf chant something, and a flash like lightning lit the cave, then the wizard was out of sight, and the hobbit was simply doing his best not to hit the walls of the tunnel as they fell.  
~~~  
Bilbo was careful to slip away, just as he had last time, though he kept a hand on his sword hilt this time. Even if he hated the Ring for everything it had done to him and Frodo; if he had it, then Gollum did not, and there was less chance of it falling into the hands of the enemy. So he knew he had to find a way back to that underground lake, and he was on his guard as he moved away from the shouts of the dwarves. But a stray goblin jumped him, just as he had before, and he had no time to draw it. They struggled on the edge for a moment, then fell down into darkness.  
He landed on top of the goblin, and heard a loud, sickening crack as stone met skull. The goblin fell still instantly, and Bilbo was able to roll off it, and hide behind a rock.  
Gollum arrived with his gurgling cough, and dragged the goblin away. Bilbo followed carefully, stopping when he felt a smooth cold ring of metal under his foot. He jerked his foot away instantly, surpressing a yelp of surprise and horror. The hobbit pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, and used it to pick up the Ring. He wrapped it carefully in the cloth, never touching it, and pushed it into his pocket.  
Then Bilbo slipped down the tunnel, lighting the way with his sword's glow. He followed the passage he dimly remembered, moving as fast as he dared, while staying as quiet as only a hobbit or elf could. The blue light from the blade flickered and died, and Bilbo winced, knowing Gollum wouldn't be distracted any more. He hurried on as best he could, until he realised the tunnel was steadily growing lighter. He sped up.  
A yell came from behind him as Gollum noticed the Ring was gone, and Bilbo winced at the pain and loss in that cry. That could have been him, if he hadn't given up the Ring. He had snarled at Gandalf and Frodo over it, and he knew from the stories that Frodo had yelled at Sam several times. That anger was the beginning, and he shuddered as he hurried away from the creature that stopped being a hobbit centuries ago.  
He spotted the end of the tunnel, and sighed in relief. Bilbo might like living in a hole under the ground, but it didn't mean he liked the dark, smelly tunnels of the goblins. Sunlight and green growing things were more important than stone and rock to him, and seeing that bright light lifted his heart.  
But there was an barrier between him and the light. Several armed goblins were waiting at the exit, pulling at some sort of gate to try and close it off. He winced, knowing he couldn't fight that many alone. He would have to use the Ring, as he had last time.  
He sheathed Sting, and carefully pulled the Ring from his pocket, vowing to only wear it when he absolutely had no other option. He would not fall for it again. He slipped it on his finger, and immediately Bilbo's vision darkened a little as he slid into the shadow realm. His bare feet carried him silently past the guards, though they yelled at the sight of his shadow, and he lost several coat buttons on the edge of the gate in his hurry. Exactly as he had last time.  
The moment he was out of sight of the gate, he pulled the Ring from his finger and wrapped in up tightly once more, pushing it deep into his pocket. Then he hurried down the slope, in search of the Company.  
~~~  
Bilbo heard them before he saw them. They were arguing about whether or not to return and look for him. Fili, Kili, Bofur and Bifur was saying that he hadn't abandoned them to the trolls, and they should abandon him, while Dwalin and Thorin were pointing out that they had barely escaped with their lives, let alone returning to search for one small hobbit among the maze of tunnels.  
The hobbit silently moved to the edge of their circle, and leaned against a tree, waiting for them to notice him. Gandalf caught sight of him immediately and smiled. Bilbo nodded to him, and listened to the ongoing argument.  
"He's a member of the Company same as any other," pointed out Oin. "If it was one of us, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."  
"We can't risk it," argued Dwalin. "We'd never find him in all those tunnels, not with that many goblins to get through."  
"Bilbo is our friend, I refuse to abandon him." Bilbo was surprised to hear Nori speak up, he was normally quiet compared to the others.  
"I just don't see how it's possible without getting the rest of us killed." Dwalin had folded his arms.  
Bilbo was grinning widely now. Dwarves really were unobservant. He sighed, and rolled his eyes as the yelling continued. Suddenly, he remembered the goblins and wargs that would be on them as soon as the sun set, and knew he needed to interrupt.  
"We need to go back for him," repeated Bofur stubbornly.  
"While I appreciate the thought, Bofur, there's really no need," Bilbo called. He smiled at the joyful greetings that came his way as they turned to face him, then pushed away from his tree and met Thorin's eyes.  
"There's a pack of goblins waiting at the gate, watching for the sunset," he said urgently, all joking gone. "Wargs too, I think. They'll be on us quickly if we don't move."  
Thorin nodded. "Thank you Bilbo. It's good to see you unharmed." He looked back at the other dwarves. "You heard him, let's move out. You can hear how Bilbo escaped once we've got a good bit of distance between us and those tunnels."  
The Company nodded, and they quickly began to march down the slope away from the mountains. Bilbo made sure he was next to Thorin.  
"I didn't want to say it in front of the whole Company, but the goblins mentioned Azog."  
Thorin's nod was curt. "The Great Goblin mentioned him too. I expect he'll be leading the charge when the sun goes down."  
Bilbo hissed, his mind full of burning trees, growling wargs and blood on his sword. "He'll taste my blade if he dares come within range. That orc has a lot to answer for," he spat, and Thorin met his eyes in surprise. Then his gaze narrowed, and Bilbo saw once again that burning fury he remembered from the other encounters with Azog.  
"His head is mine," came the low growl.  
"Of course," agreed Bilbo. But he silently vowed to defend Thorin to his dying breath, and no promise of vengence was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Ring is found!  
> I tried to combine the film and the book again, so that Gandalf kills several goblins in the caves, but that Bilbo doesn't met the Great Goblin/Goblin King. The film is more dramatic for this part, and Bilbo's comments about never leaving his hobbit hole from the book just don't match his character any more, now he's returned from the future. So there you go.  
> Comments, thoughts?  
> Enough of the other dwarves mentioned?


	13. Azog and Suspicious Dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say I am so sorry that it has taken me a year to post another chapter on this! My muse has mostly abandoned it for other stories, but I am still writing this; it's just rather slow going.  
> Secondly, thank you so much for all my comments and kudos despite the long wait. I hope this post is worth it for you.

They hurried down the slopes at the foot of the mountain as fast as they could, considering they were exhausted and had lost all their supplies, save their weapons.  
Bilbo stayed near the back, listening as hard as he could over the footsteps of the dwarves. It was getting close to sunset, and they had been forced to rest several times, so they weren't nearly far enough from the mountains as Thorin and Gandalf would have liked. When they paused in a clearing he recognised, Bilbo forced himself to stay on his feet, despite the aches and pains, and simply leaned against a tree instead of slumping to the ground as he wished to.  
Sure enough, the howls of the wargs began to echo through the trees, and Gandalf urged them up into the trees. Bilbo pulled himself up last, making sure he was between Thorin and the ground, in case Azog made an appearance despite his changes.  
Gandalf began to throw flaming pinecones down on the wargs, and for a moment the dwarves were sure they were saved, but then the goblins arrived, and began to build fires around the bases of the trees, singing their horrible song as they did so.  
Bifur looked at Bilbo, hoping he had a way out of this, and received a grim smile in response.  
^The eagles are coming,^ he signed, and Bifur sighed in relief.  
The Company scrambled to climb higher, away from the flames, until they were sat on branches that could barely hold their weight. Then the wargs were jumping at the base of the trees, until finally it toppled. The Company clung to the branches, some slipping and almost falling. Gandalf thrust his staff down and Dori caught onto it, Ori hanging below him.  
Then a terribly familiar figure rode out of the smoke. Azog on the back of his white warg. Bilbo yanked himself higher up his branch, until he managed to scramble on to the trunk. Bifur was just behind him.  
He looked ahead, and saw Thorin, face furious and sword out, and glanced back at Bifur. The dwarf nodded.  
"We'll back you up, Thorin," he said, just loud enough for the two dwarrow to hear him. Thorin smiled savagely, and together they stalked towards Azog.  
They jumped down from the fallen tree trunk, and fanned out to face the Pale Orc. Thorin leapt forward quickly, aiming for the white warg, while Bifur and Bilbo focused on the other mounted orcs. Bilbo managed to unseat a few by striking the beasts in the eyes with his slingshot, and Bifur struck at them as they fell.  
Then Bilbo realised that Thorin was on his back again, and rushed forward. He didn't even realise that he was shouting furiously in Khuzdul as he threw himself between the king and the white warg. Bifur was still attacking the others, but he was struggling alone. Azog sneered at the hobbit and said something in the Black Speech. Two of the still mounted riders moved towards Bilbo. He struck out, half blinding one of the wargs, but was knocked over by the second.  
His heart pounding, as he remembered a very similar thing happening last time, Bilbo prayed silently to Nienna, the Lady of Mercy. Just as it had happened before, several of the dwarves came hurtling out of the smoke and flame, fighting off the orcs and wargs. Fili, Kili and Dwalin hacked at the many enemies, Bifur roaring a Khuzdul battle cry as he fought beside them.  
The white warg stalked closer to the fallen Bilbo, who was still between him and Thorin. Bifur jumped forward and pulled him to his feet. Bilbo gave a viscious sort of grin, which was returned. Together, they lunged forward, striking at the white warg. Bilbo struck deeply into one eye, and Bifur swung at it's throat. It gave an odd gurgling sort of growl, staggered, then collapsed. Azog rolled clear, and came up roaring in fury.  
Distantly, he heard Dori and Ori yell, and then there was the sound of wings, and the eagles' screaming cries echoing off the surrounding mountains. The huge birds swooped in, killing the remaining wargs and orcs, and scooping up the dwarves and carrying them to safety.  
Bilbo looked behind him and saw Thorin lifted up, and the Oakenshield fall. He knew it had been lost last time, so he threw himself forward and snatched it up. He sheathed Sting, and turned to see an eagle moving towards him, claws extended. He braced himself, and so when he was picked up, then dropped, he was able to land with some idea of calm.  
~~~  
Looking back, Bilbo saw Azog roaring with anger, weapon raised, standing beside the still body of his warg.  
Bilbo saw the other dwarves being carried too, and breathed a sigh of relief as he counted thirteen, plus Gandalf. The eagles carried the Company away to their aeries, and then left.  
Gandalf spoke to the Lord of the Eagles, and they agreed that they could be carried to the Carrock in the morning. Bilbo joined the dwarves in cooking the rabbits the eagles had caught for them, then settled between Bifur and Bofur to sleep.  
When he woke, he felt an odd prickling on the back of his neck, a sign he had learnt to heed after the quest last time around. Someone was watching him. He sat up slowly, stretching as he normally did, but subtly searching for whoever was staring at him.  
He almost groaned when he realised it was Gandalf. He must have seen something to make him suspicious. Well, he was lucky to have got this far without Gandalf saying anything.  
Bilbo almost lay back down again, but realised Bifur was awake too, and watching him.  
" **Gandalf is staring at me. I think he suspects something,** " he muttered.  
Bifur nodded. " **You were shouting in Khuzdul when you jumped to defend Thorin,** " he replied just as quietly.  
Bilbo cursed. " **I didn't realise. I was just angry that I couldn't stop him getting hurt like last time. At least the white warg is dead.** "  
"Bilbo?" came a soft questioning voice.  
The hobbit looked around and saw Bofur staring at him in amazement. "That was Khuzdul. How do you know it? I haven't taught you."  
Bilbo glanced at Bifur, who signed back. ^You can trust him.^  
"Trust me with what?" asked the hatted dwarf, sitting up quickly.  
Bilbo looked around, and saw that Gandalf was sat beside Oin, obviously checking on Thorin's injuries. He turned back to Bofur and rolled up his sleeve, showing the mark he had been given by Mahal.  
"Is that what I think it is?" breathed Bofur.  
Bilbo nodded. "While we in Rivendell, I saw a vision in my dreams. Mahal spoke to me. He said he had heard my wish to trying be able to communicate with the Company, and that my intentions were noble. He said I should use it to better relations with all dwarves."  
"Why didn't you say anything? Why not tell Thorin at least?"  
"Because I didn't know if anyone would believe me. I have no proof other than this mark, and you dwarrow are so secretive with your language, I didn't want to risk a misunderstanding. Bifur knows because he was there when I woke up, and I answered him in Khuzdul without thinking."  
Bofur looked amazed. "So you've only been faking the need for a translator."  
Bilbo nodded. "Sorry, but I thought it necessary. Besides, it gave me an excuse to talk to you and Bombur as well."  
"I'll thank you for that, Bilbo," replied Bofur. "Your company has been a pleasure so far, and I know I'm not the only one. If you told some of the others, I think they'd understand."  
The hobbit simply raised an eyebrow. "Thorin wouldn't. And I'm not keeping secrets from him among the company if I can help it."  
Bofur thought a moment, then nodded. "Aye, you're probably right." Then he yawned. "I'd love to hear more, Bilbo, but I'm exhausted."  
"We can talk more tomorrow. Goodnight Bofur, Bifur."  
~~~  
The next morning, Bilbo was woken by Dwalin shaking his shoulder. He sat up and smiled at the dwarf, but received only a searching look in return.  
Bilbo sighed, but shook it off as Bofur reached out a hand and helped him up. " **How many heard me yelling in Khuzdul during the battle, do you think?** " he asked the dwarf.  
Bofur shrugged. " **I didn't. But I didn't join the fight. The most likely would be Fili, Kili and Dwalin.** "  
Bilbo nodded, then moved towards the fire Gloin had lit. He thanked Bombur for the breakfast, then sat beside Bifur, eating quietly. He could feel eyes on him, and by glancing around he realised he was being watched by Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Thorin, who was were gathered together and talking in low voices. He tried not to feel nervous but he couldn't help it.  
The Company was carried from the Eyries to the Carrock by the Eagles not long after sunrise. When they landed, Bilbo couldn't help but wince at the tug of his sore muscles.  
"Right, I've had enough of this!" Bilbo looked up, startled. Oin was standing nearby, glaring at him.  
"Don't try to deny it, Bilbo. I know you're injured under that waistcoat."  
Bilbo sighed, half in relief at holding off the inevitable confrontation, and half at the idea that the other dwarrow would be irritated or upset he had hidden injuries from them. Still, he set aside his pride and began to strip off his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I left Azog in there because he is simply a more dramatic enemy that Bolg, and that fight is a brilliant way to prove to the dwarrow that it's not all just talk that Bilbo can fight, especially since I favoured the book for their arrival in Rivendell.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, as always kudos and comments welcome, but no flames please.  
> Thank you for reading this!


	14. Shield-brothers and A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double posting, to try to make up for my lack of them in the past year.  
> I hope to post again soon, but have no idea when.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

When his undershirt had been removed and drapped over his right arm to cover the mark from Mahal, Bifur let out a loud hiss that caught the attention of most of the Company, save Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin who was still talking together.  
"Mahal, it's worse than I thought," breathed Oin, looking at the bruises staining Bilbo's torso blue and purple. He knew he had hit the walls and ground hard a few times, but it wasn't until the healer placed slight pressure on his side that he realised he likely had cracked ribs as well.  
"Why didn't you say anything laddie?"  
Bilbo chuckled as Oin started rummaging among the little medicial pack he still had on him, then replied when the healer started spreading paste over the worst spots. "When would I have done that? When we were running from wargs? Or when we were being carried by eagles? Or last night, when you were trying to help Thorin? No, it wasn't so bad I was going to make a fuss." He reached for his shirt and tugged it back on as Oin sighed and gestured that he was finished.  
Bifur growled loudly and started signing furiously in Iglishmek.  
"Slow down Bifur, I can't translate that fast."  
The dwarf growled again, but did so, now speaking outloud as well as signing. " **Why didn't you tell any of us? We are friends, shield-brothers. If you are injured, we should help you!** "  
Bilbo was staring at him. As were most of the other dwarrow, who had been listening.  
Then Bilbo pushed himself to his feet and said slowly, "Did you really mean that Bifur? Are we **shield-brothers?** "  
Bifur nodded sharply. " **In front of these witnesses I, Bifur son of Bemfur, Head of the Ur family, claim Bilbo son of Bungo, Head of the Baggins family as my shield-brother and allied-kin of the Ur family.** "  
" **Witnessed as Heir of the Ur family,** " said Bofur, grinning broadly.  
" **Witnessed as Master Healer,** " said Oin, for once seeming to hear every word.  
" **Witnessed as Head of the Ri family,** " came Dori's voice from behind Bilbo.  
Bilbo blinked rapidly, then nodded. " **I, Bilbo son of Bungo, Head of the Baggins family, accept and agree to the claim of shield-brother to Bifur son of Bemfur, and to the claim of allied-kin of the Ur family, and return it in the name of Mahal.** " He reached out and clasped forearms with Bifur, gently knocking their foreheads together.  
There was stunned silence for a few moments, then the three witnesses repeated their statements, Bofur still grinning but the others looking shocked.  
Then Oin said shakily, "Bilbo, how is you can speak Khuzdul?"  
"That's something we'd all like to know."  
~~~  
Bilbo looked up and saw Balin watching him. He took a deep breath and said, "I will explain to the whole Company, but especially to Thorin. He needs to hear this."  
Balin nodded. Then he looked at Bifur. "You can present your claim at the same time. Formally."  
The miner nodded, then gestured for Bilbo to go first.  
He moved with a confidence he wasn't entirely faking as he approach the trio of royal Durins and the head of the guard. He had made his decision.  
"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I seek a formal audience to present several matters for your attention."  
Thorin raised an eyebrow at the formal words, but got up, Fili and Kili standing on his right, and Dwalin and Balin on his left. "You have an audience Master Baggins. What is it you wish to present?"  
Bifur stepped forward until he was level with Bilbo. " **We have made the claim of allied-kin between our families, and of shield-brothers between myself and Bilbo, son of Bungo. I ask permission to show Master Baggins the correct braids to mark this alliance.** "  
Thorin blinked, then said, "Who witnessed this claim and its acceptance?"  
"I, Bofur son of Berfur, Heir of the Ur family, witnessed."  
Oin joined him. "I, Oin son of Groin of the Durin family, Master Healer, witnessed."  
"I, Dori son of Kori, Head of the Ri family, witnessed."  
Thorin looked at them all, then nodded solemnly. "I accept the claim and grant my permission for Bilbo son of Bungo, Head of the Baggins family to be taught the braids of allied-kin and shield-brothers."  
Bifur bowed in recognition, and the three witnesses stepped back to join the rest of the Company, who were cheering. Bifur himself simply took two steps back so that he was still supporting Bilbo without getting in the way.  
Then Thorin lifted a hand to silence the cheers and said, "Master Baggins, what is the second matter you wish to present to my attention?"  
Bilbo took a deep breath and replied in Khuzdul. " **My King, I would ask your forgiveness for hiding my knowledge of your people thus far in our journey.** "  
"Then you do speak our tongue," said Thorin with a frown. " **How did you learn it? Who taught you our secret knowledge?** " He glanced at Bifur and Bofur as he spoke.  
Bilbo carefully rolled up his right sleeve and presented the mark. There were gasps from Fili and Kili, and Thorin, Balin and Dwalin looked taken aback. Then Thorin spoke harshly. " **Who are you to bear the mark of Durin?** "  
The Company hissed, and Gandalf frowned, but Bilbo stood firm. " **In Rivendell, Lord Mahal came to me in a dream. He heard my request to be able to communicate with all members of the Company, and granted me the gift of Khuzdul and the mark of Durin.** "  
" **And what did he ask in return?** " asked Thorin, still frowning.  
" **A promise to do my best to help alliances between all the free peoples of Middle-Earth. To destroy any minions of Sauron that I could,** " Bilbo hesitated, then continued, " **And to help return Khazâd-Dûm to the line of Durin.** "  
There was a strange collections of gasps, hisses and soft murmers of 'Mahal' at this.  
Thorin's gaze was burning into Bilbo's. " **What did he tell you of Khuzud-Dum?** "  
" **After Erebor is reclaimed, the numbers of orcs and trolls will be reduced. It will be easier to elliminate what remains with a army of all the free peoples. However, Durin's Bane still lives there. It's death will come at great cost, and can only be achieved through the help of Lord Glorfindel the Twice-Born and Gandalf.** " He glanced at the wizard who was watching him carefully.  
" **What manner of creature is it?** " asked Balin with narrowed eyes.  
Bilbo looked at him, then back at Thorin. " **A Balrog of Morgoth. The last of its kind.** "  
~~~  
Bilbo's words hung in the air for a long time, as the Company remained silent.  
Then Dwalin said softly, " **Mahal help us.** "  
Bilbo nodded. "The quest for Erebor must be completed first. The Lonely Mountain is a key strategic point in the East, for all. A dragon could be an ally to greater powers of evil if he is not killed. Once Erebor is reclaimed, I will work to fulfil the rest of my promise." He ran a hand through his hand and sighed. "I have a lot of work to do."  
Thorin nodded. "I daresay you do, Master Baggins." He considered the hobbit for a moment, then said, "I accept the truth of your words. Only a dwarf would be able to correctly and accurately recreate the mark of Durin and none would do so without permission from me or Mahal. And your promises are large ones to claim, and wouldn't be done without reason."  
"Master Baggins, when you say the free peoples of Middle-Earth, who are you refering to?" asked Balin.  
"I should like to know that as well," said Gandalf, who apparently also spoke Khuzdul, and had followed the conversation easily.  
Bilbo nodded. "Dwarrow, Elves, Men, Hobbits and Ents. And any other folks such as wish it."  
"And how would you propose we make an alliance with Elves, Master Baggins?" replied Thorin.  
Bilbo looked at him carefully. "There will be battles in the future, and some of them will be against a common foe. My enemy's enemy is my friend I believe the phrase goes. Of course, it will take time, and having a strong base to build on helps. You got on relatively well with Lord Elrond, and so I believe he could be of some help with other, more stubborn leaders." He frowned at the thought of Thranduil. "The Elvenking is arrogant and self-rightous, but I've heard his son is much more reasonable."  
Then he glanced at the steadily rising sun. "Might I make a suggestion? The sun is rising, and I think we need to be in a solid defensible position by nightfall, in case any of those wargs catch our scent."  
Gandalf stepped forward. "An excellent suggestion, Bilbo. We can continue these talks later."  
Thorin narrowed his eyes at Bilbo, then nodded sharply. "Agreed. But we will be discussing this later." Bilbo nodded, considering how much he could tell. He wanted to destroy the ring before giving away that this was his second life if he could help it.  
"Very good," said Gandalf. "Now, there is a house nearby, where we might take refuge for the night, if we play our hand right. If you follow me, I can show you the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!  
> I wanted Bilbo to tell the others about the Khuzdul, so that his leadership through Mirkwood and later on won't be challenged so much. However, he will still be keeping the Ring secret for now. Remember, not even Glorfindel knows about that yet.  
> And yes, I just made up the names of Bifur's and Bofur's fathers as Tolkien never told us what they were, I checked.  
> Also, as a reminder to those who might have forgotten, Khazâd-Dûm is the Dwarvish word for Moria. So, yes Bilbo was promising to try to help reclaim it, mostly because I assume Gimli or another member of the Fellowship would have told him what happened to Balin, Oin and Ori and he would want to save them as well as Thorin, Fili and Kili.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and thank you!  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
